Television, Cars, and Coffee
by YonderTiger
Summary: Rin is sick, so Sesshomaru has Kagome take them to modern times to get medicine. While in the future, Sesshomaru discovers modern technology. -In the process of being rewritten-
1. Consequences of Illness

Television, Cars, and Coffee

Chapter One: Consequences of Illness

-

Kagome slung her yellow bag onto her back and bid the group farewell. Inuyasha stood up and grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around to face him. "Just where do you think you're going?" he asked. Kagome removed Inuyasha's hand.

"I'm going home," she said, "We're running low on supplies, and I'm falling behind in school again. Today's tuesday. I have a test Thursday. I'll be back by Saturday."

Inuyasha snorted, "And why do you need to stay home until Saturday?"

"I want to see my family for a little bit. Is that so much to ask?" she replied, annoyed. Turning around again, she left the village and headed towards the Bone Eater's well, already her mind filled with visions of math equations. Inuyasha watched her go until she faded from sight before returning to his previous spot on the ground, mumbling about the uselessness of school, but did not dare go after her in fear of being sat. Sango came around a minute later with a bowl of food, hoping it would distract him.

Kagome, for her part, reached the well with little difficulty if one didn't count getting caught in some underbrush. She laid her hand on the sun-warmed wood and prepared to jump when she was hit by the presense of a powerful aura. It swept over her miko senses, wrapping itself around them tightly, as if it was trying to smother them out. The aura was familiar. Already knowing what who it was in the pit of her stomach, Kagome peeked over her shoulder only to have her hypothesis confirmed by seeing the stoic Sesshomaru standing not twenty feet away, eyeing her cooly. She averted her gaze quickly, only now berating herself for leaving her bow at camp.

The thought of just ignoring the demon lord was greatly appealling to Kagome, but was soon dismissed. He might not take kindly to being ignored. Grudgingly, she straightened up and turned around to face him, her hands feeling for the lip of the well incase she would have to make a quick get-away. She waited silently, hoping he would say something, and when he remained silent, she let out a small sigh before starting the conversation herself.

"Can.. Can I help you with something, Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked. He remained silent, comtemplating his response. Kagome felt like curling up in a ball under his gaze. His presence controlled the area, and she knew that he knew it. Finally, Sesshomaru spoke: "My ward is ill. No medicine of my knowledge can cure her."

Kagome just stared at him, not comprehending. Realizing this, Sesshomaru continued. "I wish to barter for some of your futuristic medicines. Perhaps one of them will be of worth."

A look of comprehension dawned on Kagome's features. "Do you know what she has?" she asked. Sesshomaru replied with a single shake of his head. Kagome looked to the ground, knowing she would regret what she was about to ask. "Could you bring her here?"

"Yes."

Kagome nodded, "Then please do so. It'd be good to find out the major symptoms at least. Perhaps something in my bag would be enough to help."

Sesshomaru retreated into the trees and returned one minute later with a small, feeble-looking Rin lying across the back of Ah-Un, followed by Jaken who walked grumbling by the dragon's tail. With one glance, Kagome could tell the girl was definitely sick. Her face was flushed a warm red, her eyes were bloodshot, and she had broken out in a sweat. She smiled weakly at Kagome upon seeing her, and Kagome returned the gesture before approaching. She helped the girl sit up before asking, "When did you start feeling sick?"

"Three days ago," Rin answered. Kagome nodded and felt her forehead. She had a fever.

"What are all your symptoms?" she asked, receiving a confused look from Rin. Kagome simplified, "What's everything that's bothering you?"

"Oh, right. My head hurts a bit, and my tummy. I even threw up once," she added, blushing even redder with embarrassment at the thought. "And my throat really, really hurts." Kagome gently felt Rin's neck, noting that some of the glands were enflamed. She took a step back and seized up the girl. "I can't be certain at this point, because I'm no doctor." she said, and paused, not really wanting to say the next part, "But I think you're going to need a real doctor's appointment for this one."

* * *

Chapter one, rewritten. Enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.


	2. Into the Future

A/N: I had strep throat about a month ago, and those are the symptoms I had, so that's what I'm going with. Of course there's going to be OOCness, but I'll try to keep that down to a minimum if I can help it. Also, to answer a question I got in a review: Inuyasha didn't come after Kagome again after she sat him for fear that she'd do it again. Inuyasha didn't sense Sesshomaru because he had his scent an aura masked. That's also why Kagome didn't notice him sneaking up on her. I meant to put that in earlier. Sorry for the confusion.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

"Strep throat?" questioned the Taiyoukai.

"Yes," Kagome said, "It's a virus that can only be cured using antibiotics. As I already said though, I'm not positive that's what she has. She'll have to see a doctor in my time"

"We leave immediately" the Taiyoukai said suddenly.

"What?" asked Kagome surprised, "You're coming too?"

"Obviously, human. This Sesshomaru is not about to let Rin fall into your care alone"

"Thanks. That really shot up my self esteem" Kagome said sarcastically, "Well, we should probably wake her up first. If she wakes up five hundred years in the future and doesn't know how she got there, I have a feeling she might freak out a little bit" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her choice of words, but kneeled down to wake Rin awayway. The miko watched as the great Taiyoukai began the task of gently shaking the small child awake.

"Rin, wake up"

"G'morning Sesshomaru-sama" she said with a scratchy voice and eyes still closed.

"It's not morning, Rin" he responded with a slight smirk that nobody noticed.

"Oh, then when is it?" Rin asked, eyes now cracked open slightly.

"It's the middle of the afternoon"

Rin sate up, bracing herself with her arms. Sesshomaru felt her forehead with the back of his hand.

"Still warm" he murmured under his breath.

Kagome just stood there watching the Inu youkai actually showing some compassion.

"Don't you love these Kodak moments?" she said quietly to herself.

Sesshomaru stood up and looked at her, "Kodak?"

Kagome sweatdropped, "Never mind" she said before bending down to Rin's level.

"Are you feeling okay sweetie?"

"Rin's head and tummy kind of hurt" she managed to say before coughing, "Ooh... and Rin's throat hurts too"

"Rin, how would you like coming with me to go see a doctor in my time?"

The little girl smiled, "Okay! Then Rin will feel better!" she said before coughing again.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Rin is dizzy" she groaned before falling flat on her back.

"We should really get her too the doctor"

Sesshomaru nodded, bent down, picked Rin up, balancing her on his side, and started towards the well once again. Kagome and Jaken were right on his heels. Once they arrived, Kagome sat down on the grass.

"What are you doing, woman?" Jaken asked.

"Thinking"

"About?"

"About how I'm going to get all of you through the well. No one besides Inuyasha and I have been able to get through before. Hm... maybe if we're all holding on to eachother, like a chain or something."

"It is possible" Sesshomaru stated

"Let's try that, then" Kagome said, standing up with determination.

"Wait" she suddlenly said.

"What now?" Sesshomaru asked, starting to get impatient.

"We need to lay down some ground rules"

"Do you want Rin to see a doctor or not?"

"Fine. What are these rules?"

"You have to promise to obey them, and you do too, Jaken"

"For Rin" Kagome pleaded.

"Fine" Sesshomaru said flatly, "This Sesshomaru promises to listen to your so called rules" He then glared at Jaken.

Getting the message, the toad youkai said, "Hai, I promise too. Now, what are the rules?"

Satisfied with their answers, she began to list them off.

"Let's see, you can't, under any circumstances, burn, kill, maim, drown, poison, destroy, damage, injure, or cause bodily harm to ANYTHING while we're in my time. You got it?"

"No rules, no doctor"

"Fine"

"Jaken?"

"Hai...I guess"

"Ok! Then let's go!"

Sesshomaru was holding Rin, who was holding Kagome's hand, whose other hand was on Jaken's shoulder.

"On three, we jump" Kagome said, hoping they'd make it through.

"Three" said Sesshomaru before jumping in immediately, dragging everyone down with him. Kagome closed her eyes, waiting for an impact, but it never came. Instead, a light surrounded them, and they were transported into the future. Kagome opened her eyes and looked up to see the ceiling of the wellhouse.

"We got through!" she squealed excitedly.

Sesshomaru looked up also to see a ceiling for jumping out of the well with ease, and taking Rin with him. Kagome and Jaken were left to fend for themselves. Jaken couldn't get up, so he ended up hanging onto Kagome's ankle as she climbed to the top, watched by Sesshomaru and Rin, both of them slightly amused at the scene.

"Ok" Kagome said when they were all assembled at the exit, "When I open the door, a whole bunch of foreign smells will invade your senses immediately. Most of the them probably won't be that pleasant... Ready, Sesshomaru?"  
"Hai" he answered.

Kagome flung the door open and looked at Sesshomaru to gauge his reaction. She almost burst out laughing when he visibly twitched before handing Rin to her so he could cover his nose with the sleeve of his haori(sp?). Jaken just fainted. A few moments of adjustment to everything, and Sesshomaru was able to remove his sleeve and promptly take Rin back. Jaken was still out of it.

"Let's go inside" Kagome said, exiting the wellhouse, dragging Jaken behid her. The Taiyoukai took in all of the differences between this world and the one he was used to. First of all, the ground wasn't grass anymore. A huge smooth rock seemed to cover everything. Sesshomaru also noticed that the buildings were different, more solid looking. The worst thing was that the future stunk, literally. It would make anybody stick out their tongue and grimace. But, being the dignified Taiyoukai that he was, he resisted, even though the thought was extremely tempting. Of course he was curious about pretty much everything. But that would have to wait. Rin's health was more important.Kagome opened the front door to find her mother dragging an overstuffed suitcase down the hallway towards them. She turned around upon hearing the door and smiled when she saw Kagome standing there.

"Hi Honey! I didn't know when you'd be back, so I was just going to leave you a note, but now I can tell you in person instead"

"Um, where are you going?" Kagome asked, looking around her mother at the suitcase.

"Your grandfather, Souta, and I are going to visit your uncle for a few weeks!"

"They let Souta out of school for that?"

"Yes, as long as he presents a report to the class about what he learned while he was gone"

"Ok. Well, tell them I said 'Hi' "

"I will, dear. By the way, who do you have with you? Are they friends of yours?"

"Um, kind of. This is Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands" She put emphasis on the last part so her mom would get the idea that he demanded respect.

"Hello, Sesshomaru-sama. It's nice to meet you" Kagome's mom greeted, catching her daughters hint perfectly.

Sesshomaru nodded in response. After all, he figured should at least a little respectful towards this woman, as she seemed to be the one who ran the household.

"This is Rin" Kagome said pointing to the girl in Sesshomaru's arm, "She's sick, so before you go, could you call the doctor and schedule her an appointment so we can take her later?"

"Oh, poor dear, of course I will"

"Oh yeah, the unconscious guy is Jaken. Hopefully, he'll wake up soon"

Right on cue, Jaken opened his eyes and stared up at them all.

"Ugh... what happened?"

"You passed out Jaken" Sesshomaru said simply.

The toad then spotted Kagome's mother.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome's mom"

"Oh"

It was silent for a moment before...

"MOM! I can't find my gameboy! Have you seen it?"

was heard followed by coming down the stairs. Souta appeared before everybody and his eyes bugged out when he saw the stoic youkai.

"WOW!"

He ran right up to him until he had to crane his neck back completely to see Sesshomaru's face.

"Are you a youkai?"

"Hai"

"What's your name?"

"Sesshomaru"

"Who's that?" Souta asked pointing to Rin, who was now asleep again.

"Rin"

"Is she sick?"

"Hai"

"Is she going to the doctor?"

"Hai"

"And who is that?" he asked pointing to Jaken.

"Jaken"

"Is he sick too?"

"No"

"Are you sure? He sure looks like he is!"

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk at this. Jaken gave Souta a glare.

"I'm sure he's not"

"Are you Kagome's friend?"

"Acquaintance" he corrected

"Do you know Inuyasha?"

"Hai, unfortunately"

"Are you related to him?"

"Hai, unfortunately"

"Have you met my grandfather yet?"

Sesshomaru couldn't believe the randomness of this boy, but somehow, it was slightly entertaining.

"No"

"Did you know he's going to start throwing sutras at you as soon as he lays eyes on you?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "No"

"Well, he will. It's because you're a demon"

"So?"

"He's paranoid that you'll try to eat him"

Sesshomaru's other eyebrow went up.

"You won't, will you?"

The Taiyoukai resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "No"

"Oh, good"

Kagome and her mother just watched as Souta played twenty questions with the dog demon. What surprised Kagome the most was that Sesshomaru was actually answering him.

"Um... I've run out of stuff to ask" Souta finished. He turned to Kagome, "Oh! Hey Sis!"

"Hi Souta!" she said giving him a hug.

"Kagome, dear" her mother said, "Why don't you put Rin up in your bed to rest?"

"Ok, Mom"

She turned to Sesshomaru and motioned for him to follow her up the stairs.

A/N: This is way longer than the first chapter! (bows) It took me a long time. I don't have a spellchecker, so if you find any mistakes, please go easy on me here. I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter up. I'm aiming for sometime soon. So, go hit that review button! Review! Review!


	3. Rin's sick again

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Also, it's been brought to my attention that strep throat is a bacteria, not a virus as I said earlier, so sorry for the mix up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome opened her bedroom door and led the Taiyoukai into it. She went over to her bed and pulled down the green comforter to make room for Rin. Sesshomaru strode over and lowered the sleeping child down onto the matress and proceeded to cover her up. Once he was done with his task, he sat down on the ground with his back up against the wall, so he could watch over his ill charge. Jaken watched the whole scene from the doorway. Was his imagination playing tricks on him, or had the toad youkai witnessed his master, Lord Sesshomaru, tucking in a little girl, and a human girl no less. He blinked a few times before shrugging it off. Kagome bent over to check Rin's temperature. The fever was still as strong as ever, and now Rin had started shivering to top it off.

"I'll go get a another blanket" the miko said, straightening up once again, "Oh, and I should probably get a bucket or something in case Rin gets sick. I'll be right back" Kagome walked out the door and headed for the livingroom, knowing that there were extra blankets piled up in one corner of the room. Once she had chosen a nice and fluffy midnight blue one, she spotted her mother in the kitchen.

"Mom, do you know where I could find a bucket?" Kagome asked, entering the room with the blanket under her arm.

"There should be one under the cupboard under the sink, dear" she responded, looking up from her task of wiping off the kitchen table, and smiling at her daugther.

"Thanks, and would you mind calling the doctor's office now, before they close?"

"No I don't mind. Actually, I'll do that right now" Kagome's mother went over to the telephone and dialed the family doctor's number. The receptionist answered. After a few minutes of talking, Mrs. H hung up the phone and turned towards her daughter.

"Kagome, the appointment is tomorrow morning at 10:30. That's the earliest one I could get, everything else was already booked"

'Great' Kagome thought flatly, 'I guess I'm not going to school tomorrow after all'

"Who's going to the doctor?" Kagome grandfather asked, coming in from outside.

"One of Kagome's friends is sick" Mrs. Higurashi informed.

Jaken suddenly ran into the kitchen, panting

"Rin is about to blow!"

Kagome's eyes bugged out momentarily before she immediatley pulled out the bucket and raced upstairs. Halfway up, she distinctly heard her grandfather yelling about youkai followed by several squawks from a certain toad demon a second later. Not bothering to check on Jaken, Kagome burst through the doorway into her room to find Rin sitting up and holding her stomach while rocking back and forth slightly. Sesshomaru was kneeling on the ground right next to the bed, his eyes shining with concern as he watched his charge worriedly. Kagome dove towards them and got the bucket in front of Rin just in time. Had she been half of a second later, and she would've needed needed a new bedspread.

After Rin was finished, Kagome took the bucket away to get a new one. She came back not twenty seconds later. While she was gone, Rin had layed down again. Kagome saw this and pulled her back up and led her to the bathroom in the hallway.

"Let's get you cleaned up, shall we?"

Rin nodded and the miko led her in and had her sit on a stool she brought from the corner of the room and set in front of the bathroom sink. Kagome then walked over to the closet to find a new toothbrush for the little girl. She found a blue one, a red one, and a yellow one. She held them up for Rin to pick one.

"What are those, Kagome-chan?"

"These are toothbrushes, Rin. Which color would you like?"

"Um... Rin wants the red one!" she declared with much enthusiasm, pointing to the chosen toothbrush. Kagome returned the other two back to the closet, and opened the plastic covering the red one as Sesshomaru entered the bathroom and leaned on the door. Rin took the toothbrush and gave Kagome a confused look. She watched as the miko opened the cabnit above the sink and pulled out a tube. Kagome opened the tube and put some toothpaste onto Rin's brush and her own purple one.

"This is how you brush your teeth, Rin" she said before demonstrating. Rin studied and then copied Kagome's example. Then, Rin noticed Sesshomaru in the doorway. She gave him what would have been a toothy grin, had not her mouth been full of toothpaste foam which was now slowly making its way down her chin. The Taiyoukai smirked at her antics which gained a giggle from his charge. After they were done, instead of taking Rin back to the bedroom, Kagome led her downstairs, and had her lay on the couch. The miko figured that this way, she could get to the kitchen quicker if it was needed again. Also, Rin could watch television now, which Kagome was sure that she would enjoy. Sesshomaru followed them and sat down on the cushion not covered by Rin's feet once she was settled in. Jaken stumbled in the room from the kitchen all swirly-eyed, with a huge lump on his head, and covered in sutras. The Taiyoukai gave him a flat look while the girls laughed behind their hands. Kagome's grandfather came out behing the toad youkai and eyed the occupants of the room. Spotting Sesshomaru, he ran back into the kitchen to retreive more of his handy-dandy-never-fails-ever(except all the time) sutras. Kagome was right beside him in an instant and confiscated them. All he could do now was yell his head off, which he did.

"DEMON! BE GONE! DE---!"

Kagome slapped her hand over his mouth and forcefully led him back into the kitchen.

"Do not" she said when they were safely in the next room, "I repeat DO NOT even ATTEMPT to exercise Sesshomaru, or he'll have your head! LITERALLY!" she practically screamed at him, removing her hand.

"Fine" he retorted dejectedly, but then he smirked, "but it'll cost you!"

Kagome sighed, "What is it?"

"You have to listen to five of my stories!" he said triumphantly.

Kagome sweatdropped, "Deal, Gramps"

It was a small price to pay for her grandfather's life, after all. The miko went back into the livingroom, sat down on the ground and leaned back against the arm of the couch Rin was on. She grabbed the remote control off of the coffee table and turned on the television . Rin was is awe of the contraption that had magically come to life right before her eyes. Sesshomaru stared at it, still deciding whether it was dangerous or not. Jaken, though, jumped up and charged at it full force and was about to launch his attack, when he was intervened by a, "Jaken, stop" order from the Inu youkai. Sesshomaru had decided that the thing musn't be harmful, seeing as the miko in his presense did not react to it in a way that would suggest it was, instead she just stared at it with a bored expression on her face. The toad froze mid-step, turn around, and retreated to a postion against a nearby wall.

"What is that, Kagome-chan?"

"This is a television. You pretty much use it to watch stories, instead of reading them, like one normally would. Depending on what channel you're on, you can watch 'stories', or television shows of all different kinds. They are usually only viewed parts at a time, instead of watching it all at once" Kagome explained, "You can also watch the news from all around the globe, and there are a lot of advertisements shown on here too"

Rin nodded, her and the two youkai soaking in the new information, "And what's that in your hand?"  
"This? This controls the channel being watched, how loud the TV is, and turns the television on and off, along with some other things" the miko answered, holding up the remote and demonstrating each example. She flipped through the channels a few times.

"There's nothing on!" she declared, frustrated.

Kagome set the remote on the table and ventured over to the movie rack. She skimmed her fingers over the titles of the multiple movies there, before selecting Harry Potter and the Sorcer's Stone, and pulling it off the shelf.

"Let's watch this movie!" she said excitedly.

"And that would be?" questioned Sesshomaru, actually voicing his ponderings aloud for once.

She looked at him, "It's a whole novel compressed down into a couple hours" she said bluntly, as if the Taiyoukai should have known beforehand. She set it down on the television, and went into the kitchen.

"What do you guys want to drink?" she called over her shoulder. When she didn't hear any answers, she stuck her head back into the livingroom.

"Well?"

"Well what?" snapped Jaken.

"What do you want to drink?"

"What do you have?" questioned Rin.

"Um, let me check" Kagome said, going to the refrigerator.

"We have water, applejuice, Sprite, and Pepsi!" she shouted into the livingroom.

"What's Sprite and Pepsi?" Rin asked.

"Sprite's lemon-lime flavored and Pepsi's more sweet tasting.

"Pepsi!" Rin said at once.

"What about you, Sesshomaru?"

"Sama" he said curtly.

"Fine, what do you want Sesshomaru-sama?"

"This Sesshomaru doesn't require anything" he stated emotionlessly.

"You will after eating popcorn!" she stated, matter-of-factly.

"This Sesshomaru will not eat human food"

"It's good!" persuaded Kagome.

"Yeah, Sesshomaru-sama! Please have some pa-corn!" Rin pleaded, mispronouncing the food's name.

Sesshomaru sighed, the things he did for Rin.

"Fine" he answered.

"And to drink?" Kagome asked.

"Please have some Pepsi with me, Sesshomaru-sama!" suggested Rin.

"Pespi" he called out, mentally sighing.

"Jaken, what about you?"

"I don't want any-" he stopped, seeing the glare that Sesshomaru was giving him that clearly stated, "If I have to drink this junk, so do you...or else"

Gulping, Jaken quickly said, "I'll have Pepsi as well"

"Ok then!" Kagome said. A minute later, she brought in the drinks before returning to the kitchen to make the popcorn. Sesshomaru heard a series of beeps followed by a low buzzing sound, some popping noises, followed by a set of louder beeps a few minutes later. Kagome pulled the bag out of the microwave, and dumped the contents in a large bowl. She brought it into the livingroom and set it on the table. The miko popped in the DVD, and went back to sit in her previous spot. She picked up the remote and pressed play once the menu came up. Then she leaned back to watch the movie with the others.

A/N: Phew... there, done with this chapter. The next chapter is the doctor's office!Oh yeah, whatare the japanese words for grandpa and mother? I'm pretty sure I know, but I'm not certain of the spellings, so can someone please help me out? Thanks.

Review!


	4. Overnight

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, but school, homework, school, and more homework sort of took up my time. The good news is that this chapter is longer than the other chapters I've done so far, so I've accomplished something, at least.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Television, Cars, and Coffee: Chapter 4 - Overnight

As the movie played out, Kagome and Rin munched on the popcorn. Earlier, Sesshomaru and Jaken had tried some of the fluffy stuff, and also had their first experiences with carbonated beverages.

Flashback:

Kagome had brought in the drinks and popcorn for everyone, and started the movie. The disc menu was showing on the screen when the miko had first stuck her hand into the bowl and popped some popcorn kernals into her mouth. She had then offered some to Rin, who accepted her offer right away. Her expression brightened upon tasting the new food. Afterwords, Rin took a drink of her pop(soda). She giggled, pulling away from her cup.

"It tickles my nose!" she exclaimed happily, before smacking her lips a couple of times, adjusting to the new taste and sensation, "Yummy!"

The small girl turned to Sesshomaru and Jaken, and looked at them expectantly. The Taiyoukai, upon seeing Rin's smiling, hopeful face, and shining eyes, mental rolled his own eyes.

'The things I do for her'

He reached down into the bowl and pulled out a few pieces and stuck them in his mouth, and glaring at Jaken, so he'd do the same. Kagome and Rin watched the two youkai to gauge their reactions. Jaken spit it out immediately before Kagome told him to go get a napkin to clean it up. Sesshomaru, on the otherhand, swallowed it with a blank look before turning to Rin once more.

"It was...good"

Rin's grin couldn't get any bigger if it tried.

"Please try some of the good Pepsi, Sesshomaru-sama!" she chirped, smiling as strong as ever, "You too, Master Jaken!"

Kagome took a sip of her drink as she watched the scene play out. The taiyoukai and the toad both reached for their cups and lifted them up to take a drink.

The following events happened like this:

They both took a sip, Jaken did a classic spit take, Sesshomaru swallowed, Kagome told Jaken to get more napkins, he did so, Jaken came back only to trip on Kagome's outstreched legs, Kagome dropped her cup in surprise, it spilled everywhere, Jaken tried to stand up, but smacked his head off the coffee table, and flew back down into the sea of Pepsi, Rin giggled at the sight, Kagome sweatdropped, Sesshomaru took another drink, finding that he quite liked the stuff, and watched the chaos, eyebrows raised in mild amusement.

Sighing, the Pepsi-covered miko got up to get a towel and change her clothes. She came back downstairs a minute later, wearing a darkblue T-shirt and comfy black sweatpants, a towel in hand, to find a soaked Jaken complaining, Rin once again eating popcorn, and Sesshomaru just sitting on the couch, drinking his pop. All of the this, plus the Harry Potter theme music playing in the backround, just completed the scene of what Kagome decided was one of the weirdest she'd ever witnessed.

End Flashback

After Kagome had cleaned up the mess, she got Jaken some of Sota's old clothes to wear, while she threw his usual garb into the washingmachine. He was wearing black soccer shorts that came down to his ankles, and a green shirt. Now, Kagome was in the recliner beside Rin, and Jaken was leaning against the arm of the couch closet to Sesshomaru. The miko pushed the 'play' button on the remote, and the movie started.

About five minutes in, Kagome had to pause it to go get Sesshomaru more Pepsi, and again about half an hour later for the same reason. The girls ate the snack and drank their drinks. Every so often, Rin would ask a question about something in the movie, like what something was, or the name of a character. Sesshomaru watched in silence; after listening to Kagome explain the plot of the movie, he actually understood what was happening pretty well. Once the movie was over, Kagome turned to Rin.

"Did you like it?"

Rin smiled, "Hai. Rin's favorite part was when Hagrid told Harry something, and then said, 'I shouldn't have told you that' " she finished, giggling slightly, "Sesshomaru-sama, what was your favorite part?"

The Taiyoukai was quiet for a moment, contemplating his answer before saying, "The three-headed dog".

Rin was going to ask Jaken's favorite part, but when she looked at him, she saw that he was sleeping, snoring slightly, and had a little bubble coming out of his nose. Sesshomaru kicked him awake.

Sota came into the room only to be almost hit by an airborne toad. He jumped back just in time, as Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome's grandpa came into the room.

"Honey, we're all packed, and we're leaving now" Mrs. H said to her daughter, "are you guys going to be okay?"

"Yeah Mom, we'll be fine" Kagome replied, getting up, "before you go, can you call someone to pick us up tomorrow morning to go to the doctor's office?"

"Sure sweety. I know! I'll call your uncle Aki, ok?"

Kagome grinned, "That'd be great!"

Her uncle was the only person who didn't live at the shrine that knew about the well. One time, while he was visiting, Inuyasha had shown up to get Kagome.

Mrs. H walked into the kitchen and called him up.

(ring, ring)

"Hello?"

"Hello Aki, Kagome wants to ask you a question"

"Ok"

Kagome was handed the phone.

"Hi, Uncle Aki!"

"Hi! How are you?"

"Fine"

"What did you need?"

"I wanted to know if you could give a couple others plus myself a ride to Dr. Yagura's office tomorrow at 10:30"

"at night?"

"No, in the morning. Why would we schedule a doctor's appointment in the dead of night?"

"Ha ha, I'm just messing with you, Sweety"

Kagome sighed at her nickname. Both her and her brother had one. She was Sweety, and Sota was Sport. Aki was the only one who called them the names, though. Sometimes, Kagome wondered if her uncle even knew her real name.

"Well, can you?" she asked.

"Sure"

"Wait. Just to let you know, not everyone that's coming is exactly...human"

"Is that Inuyasha fellow there?"

"No, his brother is, however"

"Half brother" Sesshomaru corrected, loud enough for Aki to hear him over the phone.

"Ok, Sweetie, I'll be there tomorrow"

"Thanks, Uncle Aki!"

"Bye"

"See ya!"

Kagome hung up the receiver and turned to everybody.

"He's coming" she said.

Mrs. H looked at her watch and gasped, "We have to go! We'll miss the plane!"

With that, Kagome gave her family hurried hugs, and they were out the door. The miko watched form the window as they loaded the luggage in the trunk of the car before climbing in themselves, and zooming off. Kagome turned back to her task at hand.

"Rin, are you feeling any better now?"

"Hai, Rin's tummy and head are better, but Rin's throat still hurts" she said rubbing her neck. Kagome looked at the clock.

"Rin, I'll make you something to eat, then you can go to sleep, alright?"

"Hai"

Kagome went into the kitchen, while the others made to follow her. Rin stood up, and fell back onto the couch with an, "oomph" not used to standing, since she hadn't done it in so long. Sesshomaru watched her futile attempts before sighing inwardly. He scooped her up in his arm and carried her into the kitchen, Jaken followed. They took a seat at the kitchen table while the miko rummaged through the pantry.

Only the soft sounds of jars and cans clinking together could be heard for a minute or two before Kagome said, "There it is!" She returned to the table and set down a can of chicken noodle soup. Everyone stared at it, as if it was going to spring to life, all of a sudden. When nobody said anything, Kagome sighed.

"It's food" she said, tapping the top for emphasis.

Silence

"You eat it" she continued, supressing a sweatdrop that was threatening to come out.

"Oh!" said Rin, "but Kagome-chan, it that's food, how can Rin eat it? It looks too hard to chew!"

The sweatdrop came out, full force, "Rin, the food is inside of the can"

The child nodded, her small mouth slightly agape. The miko strode over to the counter and pulled out a can opener from one of the drawers. After she opened the can, she added the contents of it, along with some water, into a small pot, and set it on the stove to cook.

"It'll be ready in a few minutes" Kagome said, pulling out a chair of her own to sit down, wincing slightly at the screeching sound it made as it scraped across the linoleum floor. An uncomfortable and silent thirty seconds passed as Kagome sat opposite the Taiyoukai, while tapping her fingers on the smooth wooden surface of the table. No one spoke to fill up the noiseless void that was now spreading throughout the house. The miko hated silence. Finally, deciding she couldn't take it anymore, Kagome sprang up and retreived the dishes from the livingroom.

"Does anybody want another drink?" she asked, heading towards the refrigerator.

"Pepsi," Sesshomaru said almost immediately.

'Great,' Kagome thought as she grabbed the bottle,'I've gotten the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands hooked on soft drinks'

"Rin, anything for you?"

"No thanks, Kagome-chan, I'll wait for the soup"

The miko poured Sesshomaru and herself the beverage, and made her way towards the table.

Ten minutes later, the soup was done, and a big bowl of it was sitting in front of Rin, steaming away. At first, there was practically nothing on her spoon as she took her first bite, but after experiencing the wonders of chicken noodle soup, she was practically vacuuming it in.

"This should be better for your throat than the popcorn was" Kagome informed her over the multiple slurping noises filling the kitchen.

Sesshomaru noticed, as he finished yet another glass, that his ward seemed to be doing better than before.

"Rin, does your throat still hurt?"

She looked up at him, "Hai, Sesshomaru-sama, but only a little bit when Rin swallows"

He felt her forehead again as Rin finished the soup and set her spoon down. He frowned slightly; the fever was still present, not as noticable as before, but still strong enough for concern.

Kagome put Rin's bowl in the sink before leaning back against the counter and looking at her current company. Yesterday, if someone would've told her that a Taiyoukai, and little girl, and a toad youkai would be in her kitchen, drinking all of her Pepsi, and downing bowls of chicken noodle soup, she would've laughed in their face. But now it was actually happening, she was in a mild state of disbelief of the whole situation, as Sesshomaru requested yet another glass of pop.

Rin yawned, covering her mouth with one of her hands.

"Time for bed, Rin" Kagome said, grabbing the girl's forearm and helping her up. They traveled up the stairs and Kagome lugged a spare cot out of the hallway closet and set it up in her room. Then she made got out some pillows and blankets, and set them on the matress.

Kagome changed into pajamas in her bathroom and brought in some clothes for Rin to wear. Once Rin was changed too, she climbed onto the cot, and Kagome covered up with a blanket. The girl was out of it within minutes. Kagome glanced at the clock on the wall; it read '10:25'.

'Well,' Kagome thought, 'I want time to make breakfast in the morning, so I should probably go to sleep as well'

"Sesshomaru" she called.

Silence

"sama" she added, sighing.

"What miko?"

"I'm going to sleep. Are you and Jaken going to need a bed"

"That is unneccesary. This Sesshomaru will not sleep tonight. Jaken can sleep on the floor if he desires to rest"

"Ok, then where will you be?"

Sesshomaru sat on the floor, up against the wall, and facing Rin.

"I shall stay here"

"O...k..." Kagome said, sort of uneasily, knowing that Sesshomaru would be in her room all night during the time she was most vulnerable: Sleep.

The miko layed down and reluctantly closed her eyes, and sleep took her minutes later.

Kagome awoke the next morning to the sun shining, the birds chirping, and a toad youkai squawking. She grimaced as she opened her eyes only to shut them again as the morning light flooded the sensitive appendages. She groaned before trying again. As her eyes opened for the second time, she saw that Rin was just recently woken up, judging by the fact that she was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Behind Rin, Jaken was sprawled out on the floor, having just tripped over Buyo, who had scurried out from under Kagome's bed a split-second earlier.

The miko sat up to see Sesshomaru in the same exact place he was in the night before. She checked the clock to find that it was eight thirty.

"I'm going to go get a shower," she declared, grabbing some clothes and disappearing into the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later Kagome returned to her room, wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans, to find Sesshomaru still in the same spot, Jaken complaining about something or other, and Rin playing with the reading lamp on the writing desk in the corner. She turned to the Taiyoukai.

"Are you going to want to get cleaned up before we leave?"

"Hai" he got up and Kagome led him into the bathroom. After a quick tutorial on how everything worked, and telling him she'd leave him some of her dad's old clothes by the door, he gave her a flat look.

"Miko, I refuse to wear human clothes"

"But you can't go out in what you're wearing now! You'll stick out like a sore thumb!"

If possible, his look got flatter. The things he did for Rin.

"Agreed"

"Good! They'll be hanging on the doorknob" With that, Kagome turned around to retreive some garments for the dog demon.

The bathroom door opened a crack about ten minutes later and Sesshomaru's hand reached out to grab the clothes Kagome left for him. Dressed, Sesshomaru stepped into Kagome's room in a white button-down shirt and a pair of loose fitting jeans. They weren't too loose though. Towling his hair dry, he asked, "Miko, do you own a comb?"

She nodded before promptly pulling one out of the nightstand by her bed. Sesshomaru sat down on the end of Rin's cot. She immediately jumped to his side.

"Can Rin comb Sesshomaru-sama's hair?"

"Hai, you may"

Kagome handed her the comb while Sesshomaru started drying tail, which was currently in a heap on the ground. Rin crawled up behind the Taiyoukai and began her task of navigating through the ocean of hair. Meanwhile, Kagome had pulled out a box marked 'clothes' from her closet. She sifted through them until she found a red shirt and blue shorts she thought was fit Rin.

When Sesshomaru's hair was knot-free, Kagome steered Rin into the bathroom, and showed her how to work the bathtub. Handing her the clothes, the miko left Rin to clean up. Back in the bedroom, Kagome decided something.

"Jaken, I don't think it'd be a good idea if you came along"

"Why?"

"You'll stick out to much"

"Why's that?"  
"...you're green"

A small chuckle came from the bathroom.

"Jaken will stay here" Sesshomaru stated.

"Good. Oh Sesshomaru-sama" she said rememebering the 'sama' this time, "I'm going to go make some coffee. Can you wait for Rin to come out up here, and bring her downstairs afterwards?"

The Inu youkai nodded, as if he had any idea what coffee was.

Having a feeling that this was going to be a very trying day, Kagome knew she would need the extra caffeine from the coffee, and was thankful when she heard it start to perk. The miko was in the middle of pouring cereal into some bowls when Rin, Sesshomaru, and Jaken made their appearance in the kitchen.

"Are Cheerios all right with you, Rin?"  
"What's Cheerios?"

"It's a breakfast food. They're pretty good, if I do say so myself"

"Oh, okay then. Rin will have Cheerios for breakfast"

"What to drink? Orange juice?"

"Hai!"

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Pepsi"

Kagome sweatdropped.

"Jaken? What about you?"

"I don't want anything"

"Ok"

Kagome poured the drinks, getting herself some coffee, and set them on the table with the cereal. She sat down at the table when she noticed Sesshomaru staring at her drink.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"What is that, human?"

"This? This is coffee" she said, holding up the cup, "Would you like to try some"

He was still for a moment, as though contemplating his answer.

"Hai"

A minute later, a cup of coffee was sitting in front of him, steaming away. He lifted it up, and took a sip. He inwardly cringed. It was bitter! Had he been anyone else, he would've done a spit take. But, being the respectable Lord that he was, he just couldn't do that. He swallowed, set the cup down, and went back to his Pepsi.

It was almost ten o'clock now.

'Uncle Aki should be here soon' she Kagome thougt, and as if of cue, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" she said, getting up and racing off towards the door. Aki entered the small kitchen and took a look at its occupants.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

A/N: There, done with this chapter. I know I said I'd do the doctor's office, but I promise Promise PROMISE it'll be in the next chapter! It's already half way done too, so hopefully it'll be up soon. I also have a feeling that I'm going to get at least one review with someone biting my head off because I made Sesshomaru dislike coffee, but oh well. I personally don't like the stuff - too bitter for me. Anyways, please review!


	5. The Doctor's Office Part 1

A/N: Sorry it took me so long... anyways, I received a review saying I was updating too slow. You know who you are. I can understand your impatience, but please, I'm doing the best I can. School takes up a lot of my time. I HATE SCHOOL! Phew.. got that off my chest. Anyways, I was actually in the middle of doing a final check over the chapter when I received the said review. Weird, huh? Just to let this person know, I'm not mad at him/her, just very slightly annoyed. I'm looking forward to another one of their long reviews...I like long reviews.

This chapter's not as long as some of the other ones because I currently am suffering from a minor case of writers block, but it should clear up soon. (Hey, I sound like a doctor diagnosing a cold or something). Well, here you go: Chapter 5.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 5: The doctor's office - Part 1

"Uncle Aki, this is Sesshomaru-sama" she emphasized, "Rin, and Jaken". He nodded to the youkai, and waved merrily to Rin, who in turn, waved back, smiling.

"Everyone, this is my Uncle Aki. He's a little weird, but you'll get used to him" Kagome said, pointing to the moustached man in the doorway. He was about 6'5", wearing a black T-shirt, bluejeans, and his black hair was pulled back into a ponytail stretching about two inches lower than his shoulders. Sesshomaru inclined his head slightly, and Jaken nodded.

"Would you like some coffer, Uncle?"

"Sure, Sweetie" he answered, ruffling her hair affectionately, and sitting down. "We should probably leave in the next five minutes" Kagome announced, adding in extra time because she had a feeling some of the group wouldn't take to a car right away.

"Alright" her uncle replied, attempting to chug his coffee without burning himself, and failing miserably. Rin finished her Cheerios, commenting how much she liked them, and placed her bowl in the sink, followed by Sesshomaru and Aki with their empty cups.

Kagome gave Rin some flip flops to wear, and Sesshomaru a pair of socks and white tennis shoes. It took a couple of minutes for the Taiyoukai to figure out how to put them on, since he refused any help offered from the miko - he got them on eventually, however. Kagome handed Jaken the remote control to the television, and the rest walked out the door, Kagome locking it behind her. She led the way to the car, her uncle slightly behind her and to the right. Sesshomaru and Rin walked further behind. Aki immediately got into the drivers seat and started the car. Kagome wished he would've waited because at that moment, Sesshomaru gently nudged Rin behind him, and placed his hand on the hilt of Tokijin, just incase this mysterious, mechanical monster decided to try anything funny. Kagome watched the whole scene with her uncle, both of them sweatdropping.

"It's okay. That's just the car" Kagome reassured, grabbing Rin's hand and lightly pulled her towards the car. She opened the back door of the Chevy, got in, crawling across to the farside, and sat down. Rin followed hesitantly, but seeing the smile on Kagome's face, the child relaxed a bit. She sat in the middle, and Kagome buckled her in. Sesshomaru was standing a good five feet away from the thing as he watched the miko strap in his ward before looking up at him expectantly.

"You know we can't leave until you get in" He stayed put for a second more before slowly making his way towards the car and filling the last unoccupied seat next to Rin.

"You have to buckle up, so you're safe"

The Taiyoukai looked at the miko.

"How?"

Sighing, she reached across Rin and Sesshomaru, and grabbed the seatbelt by the window. Kagome pulled it across him to click into the connecter by his hip. Then she sat back, and buckled her own seatbelt. Sesshomaru tugged at his slightly. He did not like these confining things.

"Now if you'd pull the door shut, we could go" the miko said to the Taiyoukai. He obliged to her request.

Aki started the car, and pulled it out into the street. The reactions were immediate. Both Rin and Sesshomaru tensed at the sudden noise and motion, but calmed down after Kagome's explanation that it was supposed to do that. The doctor's office was about fifteen minutes away, and while weaving through traffic to get to their destination, the two newcomers' eyes were glued to the objects going past ouside the windows. Every once in a while, a question would be asked by one of them for the identity of object that struck their interest, and Kagome would promptly answer and explain what it did. The ride was relatively uneventful until a big cement truck passed them, releasing exhaust, which immediately flew into the open window, almost causing poor Sesshomaru to faint on the spot. After a nasty coughing fist from the Lord of the Western Lands, the group arrived in the parking lot of the doctor's office. They got out of the car, and entered the building.

Once in the waiting room, Aki led his niece's friends to some seats while Kagome ventured to the receptionist's desk. She signed Rin in, and was told that the doctor would be available in five minutes. The miko sat down, and silence followed. A person on the other side of the room coughed, but no noise other than that was heard.

'Sort of gives you the feeling of impending doom, doesn't it?' Kagome thought to herself. A nurse entered the room, caring a clipboard, and called Rin's name. She, Kagome, and Sesshomaru stood up. Aki decided to stay behind, and read some out of date magazines. The nurse led them into a patient room, and had Rin sit up of the papercovered bed-thing. (What is that thing! A bed? A chair? What!) Noting the nervousness of her patient, the nurse smiled at the little girl. "Is this your first time at a doctor's office?" Rin nodded. "Well, don't you worry about a thing. Everything will be fine" Rin nodded again, this time, smiling at the lady. Picking up a pen, the nurse asked the usual questions: symptoms, allergies, etc. Then Rin's weight and height were measured. The nurse opened door and turned around. "The doctor will be with you shortly" At the nods of the occupants, the nurse left the room. It was quiet once again.

"I'm bored" Rin announced after a minute or two.

"Well, there's nothing really to do, Rin. What I usually ending up doing is counting the ceiling tiles" Kagome said, tilting her head back. Rin followed...

"42" she declared after a minute and a half. At that moment, the door opened again, and a man dressed in a white doctor's coat entered the room. He looked at he occupants in the room.

"Hello everyone, I'm Doctor Yagura"

A/N: There, another chapter. I hope it's to your liking. I'm not sure when the next chapter's going up, seeing as only about five sentences of it have been written. There's probably a whole bunch of grammar and spelling mistakes also, point them out if you find them.

So, how'd you like it? Give me feedback - let me know!


	6. The Doctor's Office Part 2

Chapter 6: The Doctor's Office Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Sesshomaru and Kagome watched on as the doctor pulled up a chair, and sat in front of Rin. "So" he said, looking at the child, " What seems to be troubling you?"

"Well, Rin's throat hurts, and it's hard to swallow" the girl replied.

"Any other symptoms?"

"Hai. Rin's head and stomach hurt, and Rin got sick a few times"

"But it's just your throat now?" Rin merely nodded. Dr. Yagura picked up the thermometer that was sitting on the counter nearby, and put the one end into the girl's mouth. "Now, leave that under your tounge until it beeps, ok?

Sesshomaru had watched the doctor pick up an item off of the nearby counter, and he almost growled when the man stuck part of the foreign object in his ward's mouth. He didn't like this room, or any of these mysterious items in it. It smelled clean, almost sickly clean, he noted. And all of the containers labeled with words he hadn't ever seen before weren't exactly calming.

The fact that the miko didn't react at all when the doctor put the stick thing into Rin's mouth was the only thing that kept Sesshomaru from interfering. The Taiyoukai figured that the miko would recognize it if the doctor did something wrong, seeing as she seemed to be familar with all of the objects around. Either that, or she was completely clueless. If that was the case, then Sesshomaru was in trouble. He wouldn't admit it, but had no clue whatsoever if any of this stuff was harmful or not, but he was on guard nonetheless.

The thermometer beeped. "99.9" The doctor read, pulling it back, "A small fever". Dr. Yagura pulled out his stethoscope, and put it on. He listened to Rin's heartbeat, telling her to breath deeply.

"Now, I have to get a sample from the back of your throat, so this might be slightly uncomfortable. Open wide!" said the doctor, opening a throat swab. Rin obeyed, and Yagura took a swipe at the back of her throat with the swab, causing her to gag slightly. Sesshomaru growled and cracked his knuckles menacingly, but didn't do any further actions.

"Sorry Rin, but I needed to do that so we can figure out what you have" Dr. Yagura explained quickly, eyeing the silver haired guy nervously. He didn't really fancy the thought of a trip to the emergency room at that moment, and it looked like this guy could make his unwish come true. Rin nodded, grimacing. She was never really fond of the gagging sensation.

"I'll take this to get tested right away" With that, the doctor left the room. It was silent and Rin was bored once more. Instead of counting the ceiling tiles again, she figured that she'd count all the cracks in them.

"56" she stated aloud after a few minutes, causing Sesshomaru to quirk a brow. He had no idea what in the world was running through his little ward's mind. She had to be one of the oddest creatures he had ever met.

Sesshomaru was brought from his musings when the wooden door slid open and the doctor entered the room again. "Well," he stated, "Rin does indeed have strep throat. I'm going to prescribe some antibiotics for her"

Kagome nodded.

"Can she swallow a pill?" questioned Yagura. The miko looked at Rin uncertainly, and back at the doctor. "How big are they?"

"Not very," he responded, "about the size of a pea" Kagome looked at Rin again. "Do you think you could swallow that without chewing?"

"Hai" she answered.

"Good. The pills will be fine, then"

The doctor filled out the prescription and handed the slip to Kagome before tellign her to go back to the receptionist desk to check out. They headed back towards the waiting room to find Aki reading a magazine that looked like it was from the mid-eighties. He looked up when they entered the room.

"So how'd it go?"

"Rin has strep throat, just like I thought" Kagome sighed, "Can you take us to the pharmacy?"

"Sorry, I can't. I have to be at work soon"

"Can you give us a ride home them?" I'll just get the medicine later"

"Sure"

"Hold on, I still have to check out"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride home was uneventful, unless you count another truck blowing exhaust everywhere, and Sesshomaru having a coughing fit. They arrived back at the house, and Aki took off to his job. When they entered the livingroom, Jaken, who had been watching Jerry Springer, waddled over to greet Sesshomaru. The Taiyoukai glanced at the television.

"Jaken, what are you watching?" he drawled, coldy. The toad looked back at the screen just in time to see some lady whip off their shirt and run around the stage, screaming like a banshee. His eyes bugged out, even though everything was blocked by censors.

"Ehehehehe..." Jaken stammered.

Sesshomaru's gaze grew even colder when the person on the tv let out a stream of cuss words, most of them blocked, but some could still be heard.

"Rin" he said, "Plug your ears"

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama!" she replied, doing just that.

"Jaken" Sesshomaru continued, glaring at the toad youkai, "You will turn that off immediately" Jaken gulped and ran to shut off the tv, which was now showing the topless person and another girl in an all out fight with Jerry just watching from the sidelines. Kagome watched the whole thing, covering the smile plastered on her face with her hand.

"Well" she said, "after lunch, we can go get the medicine. Since we don't have a ride, I guess we'll just have to take the bus"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry it took so long. School and everything...sigh. I'm so glad it's almost summer vacation - I can't wait!

Please review!


	7. The Bus

Television, Cars, and Coffee: Chapter 7

The Bus

-------------------------------------------

After the so called 'Springer incident' as it would come to be referred to in the future, and which Jaken would stubbornly deny it ever happened, Kagome dug through the refrigerator and the pantry in search of some lunchworthy food. Coming up empty, she decided to order a pizza instead. She just ordered the standard pepperoni pizza, and one with just cheese, not really wanting to deal with remembering who wanted what. She hung up the phone after placing the order.

"It'll be here in half and hour" she announced.

"Is pizza good, Kagome-chan?"

"Of course! You'll love it, just you wait!" Smiling, Rin sat down on the couch.

"Can we watch another movie, Kagome-chan?"

"Sure" The miko walked over to the movie rack and skimmed over the titles until she found a movie she liked. Kagome pulled the movie off the rack and put in into the DVD player. It was rolling through the movie previews when Kagome said, "Drinks, anybody?"

"Pepsi" Sesshomaru stated at once. Rin nodded, "Rin too, please!" Kagome went into the kitchen, and came back out with the drinks.

"What movie are we watching?" Rin asked.

"Ice Age" answered Kagome, "It's one of my favorites"

--------------------------------------------

DING DONG

Rin jumped at the sudden noise, having been focused on the movie.

"Pizza's here!" Kagome announced, grabbing some money and heading out to meet the pizza guy. She came back a minute later carrying two flat boxes in her arms. "I ordered extra, just in case" She sat them down on the coffee table, and got some paper plates from the kitchen. Opening the box, she grabbed a couple slices.

"Help yourselves" she said before biting down on a piece. Rin happily selected a piece and nibbled a bit off the end. Her expression brightened, and she took a huge bite.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Please try some! It's very good!"

Sesshomaru looked at his ward smiling up at him. He inwardly sighed and grabbed a slice of the pizza before tasting a bit.

'It's...good' he thought, surprised.

"Well Sesshomaru-sama? How is it?" Rin asked excitedly.

"It's...enjoyable" he said, before taking another bite. Rin nodded in agreement before going back to the movie.

---------------------------------------------

Kagome looked at the clock: 1:45. "We should go get your prescription now, Rin" she said. Kagome put on her shoes and led them out the door. "Come on, we have to go to the bus stop and wait for the bus to get there"

"Bus?" asked Rin.

"It's sort of a giant car thing that can carry a lot more people at the same time. It goes around the city, picking people up and taking them to where they want to go" They walked down the street and to the corner before turning left, and going down that street. At the end, they sat on a bench by a sign that said 'bus'. Ten minutes later, a huge, blue bus pulled up in front of them and the driver opened its doors. Kagome signalled them to follow her, and climbed up the stairs. Putting some money in the fee box, Kagome looked around for empty seats. The bus, she noted, was pretty full today. She picked the seat right behind the driver, and sat down, sliding over to the window. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Can Rin sit in Sesshomaru-sama's lap?"

He looked down at her and nodded. Sesshomaru sat down beside Kagome and helped Rin climb into his lap. The driver closed the door, and pulled into the traffic.

Kagome looked around at the inhabitants of the bus. Of course, there's always a couple of elderly ladies on the bus, an older guy with a golf hat, a lady with a baby and a three-year-old that won't sit still, and that one person who'll come up and talk to you, whether you know them or not, and won't leave you alone no matter what hints are given telling them to go away. Right at the moment, Kagome could see the said person interrogating one of the elderly ladies. Sighing, she turned back around, hoping this trip wouldn't be too stressful. The seat behind them was empty, so hopefully, nobody would bother them. Kagome didn't think it would be a good idea to piss off the Lord of the Western Lands in the middle of an enclosed area. It probably wouldn't turn out with a very happy ending for whoever was stupid enough to do it...

The bus turned a corner, and everybody leaned to the side, except Sesshomaru, who somehow managed to stay completely upright. How he did it was beyond Kagome, who had knocked her head off the window. Pulling up to another stop, the busdriver opened the doors, and a few teenage girls, who were wearing shorts so short, they almost didn't qualify as shorts, and a guy with black, spiked hair, and a spike necklace got on. The guy went back a couple seats before sitting down, but the girls placed themselves in the vacant seat right behind Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Rin. Kagome saw that they immediately took to eyeing Sesshomaru, and whispering behind their hands to eachother.

'Great' she thought, 'I think I've just found our candidates for getting Sesshomaru mad. Wonderful.'

Sighing, Kagome turned to face out the window. Hopefully, these girls would get it through their heads that this wasn't a guy to be flirting with...

"Hi!"

Contestant number one, come on down.

Kagome turned to see that the Will-never-stop-talking-to-you person had chosen them as his next targets. He sat down on the seat across from them, and gave them a friendly smile. Kagome gave him a smile. Maybe, if she did all the talking, and kept his attention on her, he would escape unharmed.

"Hi" she replied.

"Nice day, isn't it?"

"Yes, the weather's been wonderful the past few days"

"I heard that it's supposed to thunderstorm tonight, though"

"Oh really?"

"Yes. They're expecting hail and all that fun stuff"

"Well, I'll make sure to put everything I don't want damaged somewhere safe. Thanks for telling me"

"No problem. Say where did you get the stuff to dye your hair that color? I've been thinking about getting a color change" the guy said, switching his attention to Sesshomaru while pulling on a few strands of his own black hair.

'Oh, great. Let the stress begin' Kagome thought. Sesshomaru gave the guy a cold look.

"It's not dyed" was all he said. The guy's eyes widened.

"You mean it's natural?" Sesshomaru just stared at him, "Wow! Cool!" the guy finished, before switching his attention to the little girl on the Cool-completely-natural-silver-haired guy's lap.

"Hi, Little One. And what may I ask is your name?"  
"Rin is Rin" she answered.

"Well, Rin, aren't you an adorable one?"

Rin just shrugged, not really knowing what to say.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Yellow or pink"

"What's your favorite food?"

"Melons, Rin guesses"

"What's your favorite holiday?"

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru, slightly uncomfortable with the interrogation she was being subjected to. He looked down at her and got the message.

"You will refrain from questioning Rin any further" he stated, staring at the guy, who looked up at him, mildly surprised.

"Why?"

"This Sesshomaru does not need to explain himself"

"So Sesshomaru's your name, huh? I've been meaning to ask you that. Well Sesshomaru, I really see no harm in asking her simple questions" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the guy for using his name so casually. "I mean" he continued, "it's not like I'm a stalker or anything. So I'm going to have to ask you your reasoning for this, Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles menacingly, but only Kagome and Rin noticed.

"Well?" asked the guy.

A low growl could be heard.

"Huh?"

More growling.

"Spit it out!"

Just as the Sesshomaru was about to open his mouth to say something, the guy cut him off. "This is my stop. I have to go. Goodbye!"

The guy got up and exited the bus. The driver turned around to face Kagome after he shut the doors. "Don't you just hate guys like that?" She nodded in agreement, before going back to gazing out the window. At least it was calm now.

"Hey"

Sratch that.

"Why's a hot guy like you on a bus like this? And with a girl like her?"

Forget scratching that, burn it.

Kagome turned around to see who would insult her out of the blue. She turned to see the teenagers looking at Sesshomaru, waiting for him to answer their questions. One of them was looking at Kagome like she was something that the cat dragged in.

"Well?" the girl the in the middle said, twirling a piece of platinum blonde hair around her finger. She blew a bubble with a gum she was chewing until it popped. Then she sucked it back in, and snapped it a few times before blowing another bubble. Either Sesshomaru didn't hear her, or he just ignored her, Kagome guessed it was the latter, because he just kept staring fowards the entire time.

"Hey dude! Didn't you hear me?"

No response

"Hey, listen to me!"

Nothing

"Hey!" she said, smacking him on the shoulder.

Oops

Before she could retract her hand, it was encased in an iron hard grip. "You will not touch this Sesshomaru again" he said, menacingly, his eyes narrowed with a growl emmiting from him. She looked him him appalled.

"Are you...Growling at me?" she said, scoffingly before trying to hank her hand back and failing miserably.

"Let go" she commanded.

His eyes narrowed even more.

"Let GO" she yelled, bringing her other hand up and smacking him across the face. 'She's dead' thought Kagome, hopelessly. Sesshomaru was shocked: He was just slapped! Sesshomaru was confused: Who would have the gull to slap him? Sesshomaru was mad: She slapped him. Sesshomaru was boiling mad: That lowly human actually slapped HIM! THE LORD OF THE WESTERN LANDS!

'She dies' was his first thought. Growling, he looked right at her, his eyes bleeding into red. She stared back at him fearfully. Did she really just slap this guy? Oh great. He looked mad.

'Wait, are his eyes turning red?' she thought to herself hysterically, "Uh...sorry?"

Kagome watched on helplessly. It wasn't like she could control the Inu youkai.

"Sesshomaru-sama" Rin said in a small voice, "Please stop"

Sesshomaru blinked a few times, draining the red from his eyes and looked down at his ward before looking back at the girl. He almost lost control. He, Sesshomaru, almost lost it, because of a human. How in the world had he let himself do that? What happened to that famous self-control that he always seemed to possess?

"Uh..." said Kagome, breaking the silence, "It's our stop, we should go"

Coming back to his senses, Sesshomaru let Rin down, and stood up. The driver opened the door.

"Goodbye, you three" he said.

"Bye, Mr. Busdriver" Rin said, making the driver smile. Kagome hurried them off the bus and away from those girls. She sighed, 'That was a close one. Good thing Rin was there'

She turned to look at the building ahead of them.

"Come on" she said, opening the door. Kagome, Rin, and Sesshomaru entered the lovely, airconditioned, pharmacy.

* * *

A/N: Hi! Sorry for the long wait. sorry sorry sorry sorry! Anyways, Thanks to everyone who reviewed! They are deeply appreciated.

Please Review!


	8. The Pharmacy

Television, Cars, and Coffee: Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

They entered the building, and walked down the aisle to the pharmacy desk in the back of the store. Rin gazed at the shelves and shelves of merchandise in awe. They arrived at the counter, and a little old lady looked up at them, smiling nicely.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah. We just need this prescription filled" Kagome replied, handing the slip of paper over to the elderly woman. She took it, and looked at it closely, adjusting her glass which had been slipping off her nose.

"Ah, I see. It'll be ready in ten minutes"

The lady stood up, and ventured into the back room, closing the door behind her. Kagome looked to Rin and Sesshomaru.

"Well, do you want to look around?" Rin nodded, and Kagome led her into an aisle. Sesshomaru followed silently. So, this is what modern apothicaries were like. The humans had definitely improved, he'd give them that. The Taiyoukai saw that Rin and the miko had stopped in front a shelf of colorful items.

"Rin, do you want a candy bar?"

"What's that, Kagome-chan?"

"It's a kind of sweet. They're really good, and there's too many different kinds to count"

"Ok! Rin will have one!"

"What about you, Sesshomaru?"

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru with pleading eyes.

'The things I do' he thought, mentally sighing.

"Hai, I will have one"

"Good! Well, you guys can go ahead and pick out the one you want"

Rin looked around for the one she wanted. Spotting one with a bright orange wrapper, she picked it up.

"What's in this one?"

"Chocolate and peanutbutter"

"Chocolate?"

"It's this stuff, well, just wait and see. You'll love it"

Smiling Rin nodded, and looked to Sesshomaru.

"What kind is Sesshomaru-sama going to get?"

Sesshomaru was still scanning over the different odd wrappers, occasionally picking one up to inspect it closer. Finally settling on one, he showed it to Rin to answer her question. Hersheys with Almonds.

"Good choice" Kagome supplied, while grabbing a Snickers for herself, and a Milky Way for Jaken. She couldn't forget the green guy waiting for them at home. They walked around the store for the remaining amount of time, looking at the various displays. They stopped at one in particular, and after explaining what the items there were for, Rin picked out a purple bottle of the stuff. Deciding she'd help Rin put on some of the stuff when they got back to the house, Kagome went to check if the prescription was ready. Accepting the bottle of antibiotics from the pharmacist, Kagome made her way to the cash register to pay for everything with Sesshomaru and Rin. Everything was put in a bag, and they left the store.

Kagome, Rin, and Sesshomaru walked down the sidewalk, the bag swinging lightly in Kagome's hand. The miko checked her watch.

"Well, the next bus doesn't arrive for another half an hour. Do you guys want to go exploring?"

Rin nodded vigorously, and Sesshomaru gave one solemn nod. Smiling, Kagome led them down the road, and turned right onto mainstreet.

Now walking down that sidewalk, they passed shops selling everything from tatoos to pastry. Stopping at a crosswalk, they watched the multiple cars and bikes go by. Getting a crossing signal, the group made there way across the street, and entered a little bookstore at the end. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru upon entering the little shop to see his eyes light up a bit. She thought he would like this.

"Well? What do you think, Sesshomaru?"

He looked at her silently.

"Sama" she added.

"This Sesshomaru is pleased"

"Good! Would you like to get a book or two?"

He nodded, and walked over to a shelf, and picked up a random book, opening it to the coverpage. He scanned over the characters. The first thing he noticed is that they were all perfectly written. Most had a slight flaw in them from the person who wrote them, but he could find no such marks. He skimmed through the pages, only to come across more of the said characters, and also what looked like mini portraits dotting the pages.

"What are these?" he called over his shoulder.

Kagome walked up to him, and looked at the book. "These are photographs, Sesshomaru-sama. In this time, instead of having an artist come and paint a portrait, there's this thing called a camera that creates photographs instead. It takes only a little bit, instead of hours or longer like having a portrait painted would"

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding. "Do all books have photographs in them?"

"No, not all of them. Some books don't need them"

Sesshomaru set the book back down, and entered another row of books. Going down to the end of the shelf, Sesshomaru chose another book entitled _Castles._

Kagome watched as he read the title, and then flipped the book open. Turning a few pages, and reading a few sentences Sesshomaru closed the book, and turned to her.

"I would like this one"

Nodding, Kagome said, "Ok, anything else?"

"Possibly"

"Ok, well, try not to take too long, the bus'll be coming soon" she called out to his form retreating into yet another row. He nodded before disappearing into the aisle. Once he was gone, Kagome looked down at Rin. "Would you like a book also? I know they sell some great kids' books here"

"Hai! Sesshomaru has been teaching Rin how to read, so now Rin can read books!" Kagome led Rin to the children's section, and let her go choose a book. Taking a seat on a nearby bench, Kagome watched Rin stroll in and out of the aisles, these ones being small enough that the miko could still see her head poking over the top of them. A minute later, Sesshomaru had returned with a second book under his arm called _The World. _Kagome's eyes widened at the size of the book. At least three times as big as any school textbook she'd seen.

"Can I see that?"

Sesshomaru set his books down, and handed her the larger one. Kagome skimmed through it to find that this book was pretty much a standard world history book, only it had gone into a lot more detail than any others she'd come across beforehand. Putting the book down on the table by the other one, she mentally congradulated herself. She guessed he would have chosen something like this, having had no knowledge of the past five hundred years. Rin appeared at Kagome's side, holding up a book entitled _Fairytales _in front of her for the miko to see.

"Can Rin get this book? Rin likes the pretty pictures inside!"

"Yes, you can get that one"

They walked up to the cashier, who rang up the books. After Kagome payed for the books, the cashier put them into a bag, and handed them to her. They left the store, and headed back towards the bus stop.

'Wow. I'd better watch it, or I'll run out of money before we get home! Good thing Mom left me some, and I never had the chance to spend any birthday money because I fell through the well, so that's still available as well' Kagome thought, checking her wallet. She had enough for the return trip on the bus, but nothing else. She'd have to get more when she got home. Kagome glanced at her watch. They still had five minutes before the bus arrived. They reached the bus stop without difficulties, and Kagome and Rin sat on the bench. Sesshomaru opted to stand. The bus arrived shortly after. The group entered, and Kagome once again put some money in the fee box before taking the seat right behind the bus driver. The driver turned around to look at them.

"Long time no see" he said.

"Yeah, I know" Kagome said, jokingly. The elderly driver smiled before turning back around and pulling the door closed. Kagome turned around to scout for any annoyances that could possibly happen. The teenagers were gone, and so was everyone else that was on earlier. Instead, there was an old lady with two or three different cats in various containers, a pair of gossiping middle age women, a lady with about six kids, and, surprisingly, Hojo.

"Hi Kagome!" he called, making his way up from the back of the bus.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's short, but I wanted to get at least _something _up. Anyways, please review! 


	9. Hojo Horrors

Television, Cars, and Coffee: Chapter 9

Hojo Horrors

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, sadly

* * *

"Uh, Hi Hojo! How've you been doing lately?"

"Fine. How about you? I know you had a pretty bad case of the stomach flu last week. Are you feeling better now?"

Kagome sighed in relief. At least her grandpa gave her a normal disease this time. Last time she had come home, she found out that her grandpa had told the school that she had a huge boils on her feet and legs, so she couldn't put on shoes or socks, which caused her to have to stay home. The ointment she had received from Hojo on that occasion would stand out in her memory forever. "Boil-B-Gone" it was called. Thank goodness it was a common flu her grandpa had chosen this time around.

"Yes, Hojo, I'm fine now, thanks for your concern" Kagome replied, turning around, trying in a weak attempt to clue Hojo in that she didn't want to talk to him.

Of course, the hint flew right over his head, soared out the window, and was hit by an oncoming car.

"So, Kagome, are you doing anything tonight? It is Friday, after all"

Turning back around reluctantly, Kagome looked at Hojo.

"Yes, actually. I am. You see, Rin here is sick" Kagome said. Hojo saw her point to the child on the silver haired guy's lap. Hojo jumped, having been completely oblivious of their presence until just then. "Oh, Hi! I'm afraid I didn't see you there. My humble apologies" Sesshomaru stared at the boy from the corner of his eye while Rin just smiled.

"It's all right" the Rin assured, "Rin is pretty small and easy to miss"

Hojo grinned at the girl before putting his attention back on Kagome. "So, if you're busy tonight, then how about tomorrow?"

Kagome internally sighed at his persistency.

"No Hojo, I can't. I'm...uh...going on a trip with my family to, er, New Zealand for a while" the miko said, turning around again, trying to hint to him to stop talking and go away.

"Oh. Well, how about when you get back, then?"

It was official. Hojo couldn't recognize a hint to save his life, even if it walked up to him naked and then hit him in the kneecaps with a waffle iron. Turning back around, yet _again_, Kagome gave him a flat look. "I'm sorry, Hojo, but I can't"

"Well, why not?"

Sesshomaru listened to the whole exchange between the miko and the boy, whom he found painfully annoying. He came to the conclusion that this boy was dense. Dense, as in Inuyasha-dense. The taiyoukai was surprised to discover this, because in all of his years, he had never met anyone denser than Inuyasha. Maybe he was wrong about the humans being smarter in the future...

Tuning back into the conversation, he heard the boy say, "Well, if not October, than how about sometime in November?" Sesshomaru blinked. Currently, it was the middle of May, wasn't it? And this boy is trying to make plans for November... How clueless could this human be? The miko obviously had no intention of taking him up on his offers, no matter how far in the future they may be. The inu youkai had had enough of this.

"You will cease your mindless prattle immediately" he said icily, not even bothering to turn and look at Hojo, but remained staring out the windshield.

Hojo glanced at the silver haired guy warily. The frozen tone of the guy's voice sent shivers down his spine. Kagome watched Hojo nervously, hoping he was smart enough to leave well enough alone.

"Excuse me, but I was talking to Kagome, not you"

Kagome rested her head in her hand. 'Hojo...you idiot'

Growling at the boy, placed Rin in Kagome's lap and stood up to face him. How dare this mere human speak to him so rudely! How dare he!

Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles menacingly, gaining the stares of the other occupants on the bus. Even the bus driver was watching the commotion through the rearview mirror.

"You will leave now if you know what is good for you, boy" Sesshomaru growled. Hojo stared up at him fearfully. It looked like this guy meant business. Where in the world did Kagome find these friends of hers?

Hojo blindly reached for the thing on the wall to signal the driver to pull over. Finding it, he yanked down hard. The driver stopped at the corner and opened the doors. Nervously, Hojo got up and scooted around the angered Taiyoukai, who was still standing in the aisle. Sesshomaru watched him go with satisfaction. No human challenged him and came out on top. Sitting back down, and replacing Rin onto his lap, Sesshomaru went back to staring out the windshield once more.

Kagome sighed in relief. For a moment there, she thought for sure that Hojo was going to retort something back at the dog demon and end up getting himself hurt, or worse. Shivering at the thought of a dead Hojo on a public bus and having to explain to the police that the only reason he's dead is because he pissed off the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, Kagome stared out the window, and watched the scenery pass by silently.

They reached their stop, and got off the bus. Heading back toward's Kagome's house, they heard a voice calling the miko.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Everyone spun around to see Eri running up to them, face slightly flushed from the motion. She caught up a second later and bombarded Kagome with questions.

"Kagome! Long time no see! How are you? Where have you been? Are you feeling better? Who's this guy? Who's the kid? Can I get the girls and come over later? Could we get Hojo too? Why aren't you answering any of my questions!"

Kagome blinked it confusion and Sesshomaru watched the girl with a bored look. Rin was busy watching the people walking by who were giving the group weird looks.

"Uh" said Kagome, trying to get her brain to process everything, "I'm fine. At home. Yes. Sesshomaru. Rin. Yes. No! You're asking them too fast"

"Ok, we'll be over later then. About seven o'clock?"

"That's fine"

"Ok, bye!"

"Bye"

Kagome watched Eri walk off. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They reached the house by 3:30. 'Not bad timing, considering the company I'm with' Kagome thought to herself. The three reached the livingroom to find Jaken watching tv. He looked up when they entered, and ran over to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama! You're back!"

Sesshomaru just stared at him icily as Jaken babbled away, telling him various facts about things he had absolutely no interest in. Kagome sat down on the couch, and emptied the stuff from the shopping bags. She handed Sesshomaru his books, and Rin hers. Next, she opened the bag from the pharmacy. Kagome pulled out the candy bars, handing each one to the appropriate person. She surprised Jaken when she presented his to him. Taking in cautiously, Jaken mumbled his thanks. Kagome opened her own Snickers bar, and took a bite. She showed Rin how to open her Reeses, and she took out on of the cups, and peeled the paper off of it.

"Is it good, Kagome-chan?"

"Yes Rin, it's great!"

Rin nibbled a bit off the end, and her expression brightened immediately. She took another bite, this time a great deal bigger, and chewed away happily as she looked towards Sesshomaru. Swallowing, she said, "Is Sesshomaru-sama going to try his?"

"Hai"

Sesshomaru opened his candy bar with little difficulty, and broke off a piece. He carefully put it in his mouth, fully aware of everybody in the room watching him avidly. Chewing slowly, Sesshomaru came to a realization: Chocolate is delicious.

He took another bite quickly. This stuff could give Pepsi a run for it's money. Speaking of which, Sesshomaru decided he was thirsty.

"I am getting a drink" he announced before walking into the kitchen and pouring himself a glass of the stuff. He re-entered the livingroom with his Pepsi and chocolate, and sat down on the couch.

Meanwhile, Jaken had opened his up, and had tried some of it. Surprisingly, he liked it, very much. Once everybody was done, Kagome pulled out the bottle of purple stuff that she had gotten Rin earlier. She held it up in front of the young girl's face.

"Do you want to try some of this stuff now?"

Rin nodded with enthusiasm. Kagome open up the bottle and pulled off the lid, which had a small brush attached to the underside of it.

"Okay Rin, now put your hand on the table, and hold it still so I don't mess up on your fingernails" Rin did so. Kagome began her task of painting the child's fingernails purple as the demon lord and the toad demon watched. About ten seconds into her task, Kagome saw both of the youkai cringe a bit.

"Miko, was is the horrid smelling stuff!" Jaken squawked, a hand over his nose. Sesshomaru looked to be getting dizzy off of the stuff, seeing as he was swaying slightly in his seat. Of course, it could have been from the chocolate.

'Oh yeah' Kagome reminded herself, 'chocolate's not good for dogs. I wonder if it's the same for dog demons... I hope he doesn't get sick. That's the last thing I need'

"Well?" Jaken inquired.

"It's fingernail polish, Jaken" Kagome said, looking down at her work, "it temporarily colors one's fingernails"

Jaken looked at his fingers.

"I have no fingernails"

"Then, I guess you can't use fingernail polish"

"Good! That stuff smells terrible!"

Kagome just shrugged, and continued working, "If you can't handle it, just go into a different room for a bit, ok? I'll call you back in when I'm done" Jaken contemplated this before picking himself up off the floor, and headed into the kitchen. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru. "What about you? Staying or leaving?"

The taiyoukai stared back at her, his nose twitching every so often, "I will stay" he announced. Kagome nodded, and she, once again, put her attention onto Rin's fingernails, which her half painted. A minute later, Sesshomaru got up, and strode towards the kitchen.

"Hey! I thought you were staying here!" Kagome called to him.

"Getting more Pepsi" replied over his shoulder, before disappearing into the other room.

'I'm going to half to buy more of that stuff soon' Kagome thought, sighing.

* * *

A/N: There's chapter nine. How'd you like it? Bad? Good? Bad? Good? Huh?

I couldn't have Sesshomaru kill Hojo, just because then he'd be on the run from the police for the rest of the fic, and if that happened, then I couldn't have him go out to any other public places... so I settled for throroughly frightened instead of dead. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed, I appreciate it a lot.

How'd you like the whole chocolate encounter? What about the nail polish? Let me know!

Please review!


	10. Hotpockets

Television, Cars, and Coffee: Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else I mention that may have a copyright on it.

----------------------------------------------------------

It was nearing six o'clock, and Kagome was in the middle of preparing dinner. She had long since finished painting Rin's fingernails, much to Sesshomaru and Jaken's relief. They had spent the rest of the afternoon just watching tv. Nothing in particular, although, now Rin had a new found love for the Fairly Odd Parents. Every so often, the girl would break out into song, reciting one or two lines from the theme song.

Kagome was in the kitchen, looking through the fridge, freezer, and pantry, trying to something dinnerworthy for the three of them to eat. Straightening up after digging through the pantry for the third time, Kagome sighed. Frustrated, she yanked open the freezer door in a last attempt to find something edible. Digging all the through it, to the very back, Kagome could hear Rin in the next room.

"..wands and wings, floaty crowny things.."

Smiling slighty to herself, Kagome kept up the search relentlessly. She reached the very back of the freezer, and smirked in victory at her discovery: Hot Pockets

'Sure' she thought to herself, 'it may not exactly be dinner food, but it's better than nothing, isn't it?'

She pulled out a couple of them, and set them on the counter. Reading the instructions, she put the first two into the microwave, setting it for the appropriate time. The microwave hummed away as Kagome checked the clock.

"Rin!" she called out, "Can you come here, and take some of your medicine?"

"Hai!" she replied from the livingroom, entering the kitchen five seconds later. Kagome opened the bottle, and handed her a pill, followed by a glass of water shortly after.

"Just put the pill in your mouth and take a drink. Swallow the pill with the water" Kagome instructed. Rin nodded and followed the miko's directions.

"Good" said Kagome, reading the bottle, "Now, it says here, that you're supposed to take one of these three times a day. One when you wake up, one in the middle of the day, and one before you go to sleep. So, unless you stay awake for another six hours, which would be near midnight, to take another one, you won't have to take another pill until tomorrow morning, ok?"

"Ok"

The microwave beeped, and Rin started a bit at the sudden noise. She watched Kagome pull out the items inside the beeping box.

"What's that, Kagome-chan?"

"It's the microwave. It warms up food. Can you go tell Sesshomaru and Jaken that dinner's ready?"

"Sure" Rin ran into the livingroom to deliver the message, only to return almost immediately with Sesshomaru and Jaken following. They sat themselves down at the table. Kagome set the first two hotpockets on the table before sticking the next two into the microwave.

"Whoever wants one of the first ones, be my guest" she called over her shoulder. Rin instantly reached for one, and looked up at Kagome in confusion.

"Just take the sleeve off" Kagome advised. Rin did so, and set the sleeve off to the side.

"Now Rin can eat it, right?" she asked.

"Yes"

Rin took a bite. "Sesshomaru-sama! Please try a hot pocket! Rin thinks they're good!" Sesshomaru looked from Rin to the untouched hot pocket, and then back to Rin again.

"Please, Sesshomaru-sama!"

The taiyoukai looked back to the thing innocently steaming away, and mentally sighed. Rin was making him soft. He picked it up, and removed the sleeve before sampling it. He blinked. It tasted somewhat familiar.

"Miko, what is this flavor?"

"Pizza" she replied.

He nodded in understanding. No wonder it was so familiar. The microwave beeped again, and Kagome removed the other two. She handed one to Jaken, and kept one for herself. Jaken studied it cautiously before looking up to Sesshomaru for instruction.

"The sleeve, Jaken" the taiyoukai said icily, giving the toad youkai a look that said, 'eat it or else'. Jaken numbly nodded and removed cardboard covering. He took a bite, and spat it out immediately.

"It's frozen!" he exclaimed.

"Really?" asked Kagome, "Try the middle"

Jaken did so.

"Gah! It's boiling-lava hot!" Jaken said, waving his hand in front of his burnt tongue.

Kagome watched him for a second before getting him some ice water. She ate hers as she looked at the back of the box, which was advirtising different hotpockets.

"Wow. So many flavors. Hey! A chicken pot pie hotpocket? Now they're just messing with us. Soon it'll be like 'Have you tried the hotpocket Hotpocket? It's a hotpocket filled with a hotpocket. It tastes just like a hotpocket'. Knowing advertising these days, they'll come up with it eventually" she said, shaking her head slightly.

They finished their meal in silence, the only sounds were the birds chirping outside. Afterwards, they returned to the livingroom, and sat down. Kagome had the feeling that she would have to prep Sesshomaru and Jaken before her friends arrived.

"Now," said Kagome, standing up in front of them while they were on the couch, "there are some things I need to inform you of before my friends get here"

They stared back up at her silently.

"First of all" she spoke, her eyes gleaming, "None of you are you try to kill or harm them in anyway. Can you handle that?". She looked at Sesshomaru particularly as she finished her sentence. He inclined his head in understanding.

"Next," she continued, "they will probably ask a whole bunch of questions about you guys. For instance Jaken, they'll ask what you are. So, we are going to go with the story that you're a kid that's going to a convention of some sort, and you're trying out your costume, ok?" Jaken nodded. He figured it was better than having to explain that he was a toad demon to a bunch of teenage girls, although he had no clue what a convention was. Satisfied, Kagome continued.

"Sesshomaru, you can be... a family friend that's visiting for a while. Rin, you can be his kid sister. Sound ok to you guys?"

They accepted, and Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh" she added, "Jaken, you should probably be Sesshomaru's kid brother too" Now that the alibis were decided, all Kagome had to do was make sure that there wouldn't be any blood shed. That would be easy, right?

The doorbell rang, and Kagome glanced at the clock: 6:40. "They're early" she said, going to answer the door. She opened up to find, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi standing on the doorstep.

"Hi Kagome!" they chorused.

"Hi" Kagome replied, stepping aside to let them in. They removed their shoes, and looked up and Kagome hopefully.

"What?" she questioned.

"Where's that guy you were with?" questioned Yuka. Kagome blinked. Eri must have blabbed.

"He's in the livingroom with his sister and brother. Before you go in there, you should know--" she stopped, realizing they weren't listening to her, and had already passed her up, heading for the livingroom. She entered to find the three girls cooing over Rin, pinching her cheeks and what not. Kagome could also see that Sesshomaru was not very happy about this. The cracking of his knuckles sort of gave that away as he watched on as his ward was attacked by the pinchers of doom. He saw the miko enter the room out of the corner of his eye. She had better take care of those friends of hers soon, or he would do it first.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted, "Leave Rin alone! She's sick" her friends spun around to face her, sheepish grins on their faces. "Sorry" they apologized.

"It's ok. Just don't do it again. I don't think Rin, or Sesshomaru for that matter, appreciated it very much" they turned around and spotted Sesshomaru sitting on the couch for the first time. The three of them dragged Kagome into the kitchen, and huddled up around her.

"Kagome, who's the guy?"  
"It is that double-crossing boyfriend of yours?"

"He's pretty handsome, do you like him?"

Kagome sweatdropped. "Guys, that's Sesshomaru. No, he's not my 'double-crossing boyfriend'. That's his half-brother. He, uh, is all traditional, and he pretty important from where he comes from, so try to show him the proper respect, huh?" Kagome silently prayed for the girls to take her advice. Otherwise, there would be trouble.

They nodded. "So, who's the girl? And who's the green thing?"

"They girl is Rin, Sesshomaru's kid sister, and she isn't feeling well, so don't pester her please. The green thing is Jaken. He's Sesshomaru's brother. We're, uh, going to a convention later, and he's trying out his costume to make sure it fits right"

"Ok" Eri said, "So, what do you want to do?"

"Oh, I don't know" Kagome replied, happy that they bought the story.

"So how's things going with you and your boyfriend lately? He hasn't been a complete jerk has he?"

"No, not really" Kagome assured, waving her hands back and forth, "He's just been his typical self. Come on, let's go back to the livingroom with everyone else. The miko led the three girls back into the other room, and they seated themselves on some pillows on the floor.

"So" Ayumi said to Sesshomaru, "what do you use on your hair? It's so nice looking"

* * *

A/N: There you go! Another Chapter! By the way, anybody who can name the person I was quoting from when Kagome was talking about the hotpockets wins. Wins what, I have no clue, but they win.

Review please!


	11. Cookies and a Movie

Television, Cars, and Coffee: Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything I might mention in here that has a copyright

Sesshomaru just stared at the girl like she had grown a second head. She stared back at him curiously, waiting for an answer. Kagome watched with baited breath to see what would happen. If she didn't know who Sesshomaru was and what he was capable of, she would have found this situation extemely amusing...

But, seeing as she knew _exactly _who he was, and what he could do, Kagome was a tad nervous, to say the least. Her friends, on the otherhand, were completely clueless. Eri and Yuka had taken to hiding behind their hands, stiffling their laughter.

"What?" questioned Ayumi, completely oblivious. The birds tweeted outside, cars zoomed by, and Kagome stared at her friend hopelessly.

'Honestly, Ayumi' Kagome thought. "Hey girls! How about we go into the kitchen?" she suggested, trying to lure them away from the Taiyoukai who was still staring at Ayumi flatly.

"Uh, sure" Eri agreed. Kagome shooed the three girls into the kitchen, leaving Rin, Jaken and Sesshomaru behind.

'Humans from this time are quite different. Why would that girl care how this Sesshomaru grooms himself?' The Taiyoukai thought stoically.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome reached the kitchen, and ushered the three girls over by the counter.

"Cookies!" she shouted. They looked at her incrediously. "We're making cookies!" she announced, now rummaging through a cabnit, trying to find cookie sheets, bowls, and measuring cups, "Now!". They jumped at the command, and immediately began to help dig out the necessary items.

Back in the livingroom, Sesshomaru could hear the three scampering around in the kitchen. Every so often, he could hear the 'bang' of something being knocked over, and then a shout of, "Sorry! My bad!".

"What are those blasted humans doing in there!" shouted Jaken.

"Rin wants to help! It sounds like fun!" Rin cheered before getting up, and disappearing into the kitchen. A second later, Sesshomaru followed.

'This Sesshomaru isn't going to leave Rin unsupervised while those three girls are rampaging around' Jaken saw his master go, and decided to follow, being sure to stay up against a wall once he was in there as to not be squished by anything.

They sat down, and not one of the three girls, who were all on there knees, and had their heads buried into a cupboard, noticed their arrival. Jaken found himself a nice corner to hide in, and Rin and Sesshomaru chose to seat themselves at the kitchen table. Kagome straightened up, and turned around to place the newly found cookie sheet on the table. She started when she spotted Sesshomaru sitting right in front of her, giving her a blank look.

"Sess-Sesshomaru-sama, you scared me. I didn't know you were there" she stuttered. He didn't say anything, but switched his attention to Eri, who was standing up with a big mixing bowl in her hands.

"Sama?" she questioned, "kind of formal, don't you think? I mean, he is one of your family's friends, is he not?"

"Uh...Sesshomaru-_sama_'s real big into tradition, and seeing as he's pretty important from where he comes from..." she trailed off, looking at Sesshomaru from the corner of her eye, giving him a silent plee to play along. He returned her gaze blankly before nodding once, showing his agreement to her statement.

"Oh really? Sesshomaru-sama, huh? Well, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance" she said, bowing jokingly. Sesshomaru eyed the top of her bowed head icily. Who was she to make fun of his authority?

Kagome heard a low rumbling sound. She turned to discover that it was originating from the Taiyoukai at her table.

'Yellow light: Warning' she thought.

"Ok!" Kagome intervened, clapping her hands enthusiastically,"Cookies, remember"

"Oh, yes" said Eri, coming up from her mock bow quickly, and turning back to the cupboard, "cookies" she mumbled to herself. Sesshomaru also dismissed his gaze on the girl, much to Kagome's relief. The miko ventured over to the food pantry, and pulled out the flour, and anything else she thought she might need before grabbing a cookbook off of a shelf located on the far wall.

"Now" she said, skimming through the book, and stopping on a recipe, "For cookies, here's what we'll need". She set the book on the table for everyone to look at.

Once all of the ingredients were out and sitting on either the table or the counter, they began the task of baking cookies without burning the house down in the process. Kaogme had a feeling that her mother wouldn't be very happy with her if that happened. After the mix was all put together, she plopped spoonfuls onto the cookiesheet before sliding it into the oven. Smiling at her accomplishment, Kagome sat down on a chair, the other girls soon copying her action. Rin had become bored, and had taken to banging a set of pots and pans that she had set up on the ground with wooden spoons. He grinned happily as she earned a little 'ding' everytime the spoon made contact with one of the metal pots. Soon, she had figured out the pitch of each pot, and attempted to make a song.

Rin jumped a bit when the timer went off on the oven. Kagome put on some oven mits, and rushed over to remove the cookies, and set them on a cooling rack. Once that was done, Yuka put in the second batch. After ten minutes, those were done, and the third and final batch was placed in the oven. Kagome handed Rin one of the cooler cookies from the first batch. Grabbing one herself, she ate it slowly, savoring the moment. Rin tried hers, and exclaimed, "Kagome-chan! These have chocolate in them!"

Sesshomaru grabbed one, and sampled it. He then grabbed another, and another, and another. Kagome watched anxiously.

'Well, the chocolate from the candybar doesn't seem to be effecting him, so hopefully, these won't either'

Soon, the cookies were done, and after everybody had their fill, Kagome placed the extras in the cookie jar for later. It was now nearing 8:30, so suggested watching a movie, and then the girls could go home after that. Getting positive reactions from her three friends, Kagome led them into the livingroom. She walked over to the movie racked, and selected a title. Putting the disc in the player, Kagome sat back on the couch with Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were scattered on either an armchair, or on the floor.

Pushing 'play' on the remote control, the menu screen disappeared to be replaced with the beginning sequences of the movie. They watched as a televison came into view, displaying an old baseball videogame. Then it showed a young boy playing the game, staring at the screen intently. There was a knock on the door, and the boy's mother came into the room, telling him that his grandfather had come for a visit.

The boy responded by asking his mom to tell his grandfather that he was sick, and she responded by telling him that was why he was there in the first place. Then, the grandfather entered the room, and the mother left. The boy watched as the elderly man hanged up his coat, and settled himself on a chair next to the boy. The boy's expression brightened when his grandfather told him he had brought him something. The latter person pulled out a book, and the boy's expression faltered somewhat.

After a minor complaint from the boy, his grandfather told him about how that book had been passed down to him. He then told the boy what the book was about. The boy agreed to listen to it. The grandfather opened the book, and began to read. The scene faded into a different one, with the grandfather still narrating. He told about a girl named Buttercup, a farmboy named Wesley, and how they were madly in love.

As the story progressed, Rin's eyes were glued to the screen. When Buttercup had jumped from her kidnappers' ship into the lake of eels, Rin squeaked, and scooted up against Sesshomaru, grabbing his arm. Everytime one of the eels would swim by the girl, Rin would jump.

She let out a sigh of relief when the girl was pulled onboard the boat once again. She watched the movie with such concentration, that Kagome thought her eyes were going to pop out of her head, fly over to the tv, and stick to the screen. Kagome fixed her attention back on the movie, which was now showing a masked man in black sitting across from the leader of the kidnappers, and the blindfolded Buttercup. She watched as the masked man easily outsmarted the leader in a battle of wits, before grabbing the girl, and heading off.

The movie continued, and Kagome noticed that even Sesshomaru had taken a keen interest in it. Although, showing no outward signs of doing so besides his eyes never leaving the tv, and the story it was telling.

The end of the movie arrived, and the the credits were displayed. Kagome, Rin, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi clapped vigorously, while Sesshomaru just continued to stare at the screen, listening to the credit music. Jaken had fallen asleep.

"What did you think of the movie?" Kagome asked the room in general.

"Wonderful!" Ayumi and Yuka cried.

"Amazing!" Erin commented.

"Rin absolutely loved it, Kagome-chan!" Rin announced.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru. "What about you? Like it?" He looked at her silently for a moment, before inclining his head. Kagome grinned at herself for successfully picking out a movie that everybody liked. She checked the time: It was after ten o'clock. Kagome's friends gathered up their things, and bid everyone farewell before making their leave. Kagome sighed in relief once they were safely out the door. Nobody had received any injuries, and the house was still standing. She had done a good job. Rin yawned, signalling Kagome that it was time for bed. It was too early for Rin to take another pill, Kagome figured, so the child could just take one in the morning. The miko ushered the girl upstairs, had her change into some old pajamas of hers, and then had her go to sleep on the cot that was still set up in her room. Sesshomaru entered, and set himself down exactly where he was the night before. Kagome grabbed some pjs, and went into the bathroom to change. She came back out a minute later, and layed down as well. She wasn't as uncomfortable with Sesshomaru being where he was now, then she was on the first night. But, all things considered, she still wasn't completely relaxed. Kagome slowly traveled down the road to dreamworld, but right before reaching her destination, she hit a bump.

'Inuyasha's coming back tomorrow!'

* * *

A/N: Here's another chapter for you all! Hope you liked it! 

I'm surprised. Nobody knew who I was referencing when Kagome was talking about the hotpockets... It was Jim Gaffigan! Anybody heard of him? Anyone? He's a comic that's on comedy central every so often.

As you might have known, the movie they watched was the Princess Bride, which I highley recommend for anyone. Very funny movie. I love it.

Thankyou to everyone who reviewed so far!I really love receiving them. Consider them a b-day present, because mine's tomorrow, the 7th! Ok, I'm done talking.

Review!


	12. Inuyasha

Television, Cars, and Coffee: Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything I might mention that has a copyright.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome had finally fallen into an uneasy sleep, her mind ridden with thoughts of Inuyasha returning the following morning, and what he might do. Sesshomaru has noticed her stiffness as she layed there, pretending to be asleep. He pondered why that might be. She was more nervous now, than she was the first night he stayed in her room, so that couldn't be the reason. Deciding that it couldn't have anything to do with him, Sesshomaru let the matter drop from his thoughts, and instead focused on his now sleeping ward.

She seemed much healthier than when she was first brought here. Human medicine had indeed improved a lot in the last five hundred years, he'd give them that much. He remembered reading the label on the bottle of medicine they were given. It said that she was to take three a day for thirty days. They'd have to just take the bottle back with them when they left, and continue the schedule there.

Sesshomaru stood up, and walked towards the doorway before stopping, and scanning the area for any potential threats. Finding none, he exited the miko's room, and descended the stairs. Sesshomaru entered the kitchen, and busied himself with completing his task.

A minute later, he returned to the bedroom, a glass of Pepsi in hand. Yes, he would have to get a steady supply of this stuff once he was home again. Maybe, he could have his cooks make it, he first thought, but after reading the ingredients on the bottle, he doubted it. He had never even heard of half the stuff on there, and a few of the ingredients, he wasn't positive he could pronounce. Blinking, he decided that he would have to strike some sort of deal with the miko so she could provide the beverage in the future.

Sesshomaru's gaze landed on the open window on the other side of the room. A gentle breeze blew in, making the curtains sway slightly before returning to their dormant state. The Taiyoukai could see the moon peaking in the room from its position in the sky. It was in the shape of a crescent tonight, much like the marking on his forehead. Sesshomaru got up, and exited the room through the window. He jumped up onto the roof of the house before settling himself down on the shingles.

He studied the odd roofing a moment before dismissing it as just another invention of this time.

Taking a sip of his pop, Sesshomaru stared at the moon silently. Another gust of wind blew by, making his hair flow in the wind a bit. He sat there for a few hours before heading back into the miko's room. It wouldn't be good if Rin, or the miko for that matter, woke up while we wasn't present. Rin would probably go into hysterics, and Kagome would become worried that he was out reeking havoc on the city. Sesshomaru frowned slightly at this point. Why would she do that? He had given his word that he would do nothing of the sort, hadn't he?

The youkai re-entered the bedroom, and sat down where he had been before. Everyone should be awakening soon, it was just an hour or so before sunrise. Sesshomaru decided to take this time to rest himself. Closing his eyes, he fell into a light sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke the next morning to a series of yells emmiting from outside. She ran to her window to find out what who would have the nerve to make so much noise this early in the morning, although she had a terrible feeling that she might know who it was already.

She reached the window, and looked down to discover she was right in her guess. Quickly getting dressed, which took about twenty seconds, Kagome galloped down the stairs and through the back door. Reaching the scene, she saw Inuyasha on one side, his face flushed with anger, one hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga, and yelling ferociously across to Sesshomaru, who stood on the other side, one hand on Tokijin. The Taiyoukai though, wasn't yelling at all, but rather speaking slowly and clearly, like one would to a small child. Kagome, as she found out, had come right at the beginning of the fight. Inuyasha had only just arrived not a minute ago.

"Sesshomaru! What in the hell are you doing here! What did you do to Kagome!"

"I have no reason to explain myself to you, halfbreed. As for the miko, I have done nothing to her" Sesshomaru responded, growing agitated. Rin was still upstairs, sleeping. She needed rest, and Inuyasha wasn't helping by yelling his head off. The miko had already been awoken by his rantings, so it wouldn't be long until his ward was too.

Growling, Sesshomaru spoke, "Inuyasha, cease this foolishness immediately"

"There's no way in hell I'm going to listen to you!" Inuyasha spat, charging at his brother. Sesshomaru prepared to defend himself, but was saved the effort.

"Sit!"

The hanyou plummeted to ground with a sickening thud, and Kagome ran over to him.

"Inuyasha! What do you think you're doing!"

"I came to get you! What did you think?" Inuyasha replied, his voice somewhat muffled by the ground.

"That's not what I meant! What were you doing yelling like that so early in the morning! You'll wake the neighbors!" she scolded. Standing up, Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru, who was returned it silently.

"Well, I wasn't expecting _him _to be here" Inuyasha spat. Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, he's here for a reason"

"And that would be?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Rin's sick!" Kagome snapped back, "and he came here to get some medicine for her!"

"Yeah, a likely story. Don't listen to him Kagome! He's probably plotting to kidnap you!"

"Inuyasha! I -"

"Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said, effectively cutting Kagome off, "You honestly think that I, Sesshomaru, would sink so slow as to kidnap the miko?" The Taiyoukai questioned icily. Inuyasha faltered a bit. Sesshomaru arched one eyebrow, waiting for a response that he was sure would never come.

"See Inuyasha?" Kagome assured, "We just came here to get medicine"

"What's with all this 'we' stuff? A second ago, it was just him who came for the medicine"

"Inuyasha, naturally I'm going to help Rin if she's sick" Kagome said, slightly irritated at Inuyasha's persistency.

"Yeah! Well -"

"Well?"

Inuyasha blinked, completely out of ideas. Kagome smiled in victory. "Inuyasha listen" she said, "Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken are going to stay here as long as they need to, and you're not going to start a fight here or else".

"What if Sesshomaru decided to go on the rampage" Inuyasha challenged, once again glaring at his half brother. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, and his knuckles cracked menacingly.

"If Sesshomaru was planning to kill any of us, don't you think he would've donw it by now? We've been here for two days"

"What!"

"Sesshomaru came up to me right before I jumped into the well on Thursday" Kagome put her hand up to halt anymore arguements.

"Now, you can either stay here with us, as long as you two don't fight _at all_, or you can go back, and wait for me with Miroku, and Sango. But be warned Inuyasha, if you two even fight once, you'll be back in the past faster than you can say 'I didn't do it' "

Kagome finished her rant, and turned to the elder brother. "Sesshomaru-sama" she said. He looked at her, signaling for her to continue, "Please don't start a fight with Inuyasha" she begged. Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha before returning his gaze upon the miko, and inclined his head in agreement.

"Good! Thanks!" Kagome cheered. She checked her watch, it was around nine in the morning.

"Time for breakfast!" she announced. Kagome marched back into the house, the two brothers following behind, every so often, they would throw eachother a death glare, and bare their fangs.

They entered the house to that Jaken had been watching the whole scene from the window, and now was ranting about how Inuyasha was with them. One glare from Sesshomaru shut him up pretty quickly though. Rin was still sleeping, and the Taiyoukai had managed to keep her that way throughout Inuyasha's shouting. He wouldn't be happy if Jaken woke her up after all of that trouble.

"Breakfast" Kagome repeated, heading into the kitchen, and spinning around to face the three before her.

"I'm guessing that you'll want ramen, right Inuyasha?" she guessed. Inuyasha nodded, grinning slightly. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru.

"Hm... no food for you, right?" he nodded once and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off.

"But, you'll have a cup of Pepsi, correct?" Sesshomaru closed his mouth and inclined his head. He sat down at the table and half listened to Kagome interrogate Jaken about what he wanted. He could tell that Rin was still asleep upstairs, for which he was grateful. He observed Kagome pull out a pot, much like the one she had use to cook Rin soup, and add some water before setting it on the stove. The miko then opened the fridge, and pulled out a bottle of Pepsi, which Sesshomaru noted was almost empty. Had he really had that much? He was going to have to have her get more. She handed him the bottle, along with a cup. Jaken, who insisted that he didn't need anything, had returned to the livingroom, and was currently watching some morning talkshow.

Kagome reminded herself to give Rin another pill once she woke up. Also, she'd have to go grocery shopping soon, and would most likely have to take everyone with her, because there was no way she was going to leave Inuyasha and Sesshomaru together alone while she was out. No, no, definitely not.

"Good morning everybody!" a small voice called from the doorway. Kagome already knowing who it was, turned to see Rin stanging there, silently rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Good morning Rin" she greeted, "How are you feeling?"

"Rin feels better than before. Good morning Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin chirped.

"Good morning Rin" Sesshomaru replied.

Rin sat down in a chair, and looked around. She spotted Inuyasha for the first time, and blinked in surprise.

"Hi again, Inuyasha!"

"Hi Squirt" he replied. Rin pouted a bit, but after seeing the smile on Inuyasha's face, she realized he was just playing, and smiled back.

"Rin, what do you want for breakfast?" Kagome asked.

"Cheerios!" she answered enthusiastically, remembering the cereal she had eaten yesterday. Kagome poured her a bowl of the stuff, and then went to add the noodles into the now boiling water.

Buyo entered the room, meowing every couple of steps. All of the occupants watched the cat stroll into the very center of the floor before flopping over onto his belly. Buyo looked up at Kagome with big eyes, meowing again. He rolled over before scurrying over to Kagome only to rub on her legs in a plea for food. Kagome bent down and patted her cat a couple times before straightening up, and getting him some breakfast also.

Three minutes had pasted, and Kagome finished preparing Inuyasha's ramen. She handed him the finished product which he promptly took without so much as a 'thanks' and proceeded to stuff his face.

'Same old Inuyasha' Kagome thought, pouring herself a bowl of Cheerios. She sat down at the tabe, finally being able to enjoy breakfast with everybody else.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, there's chapter twelve, all shiny and new. This one is slightly longer than the last, but not by much. Oh well. Nothing really happened in this chapter except for Inuyasha arriving... but next chapter, it's the grocery store... ehehehe.

Please review!


	13. Ducks

Television, Cars, and Coffee: Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else I may mention that has a copyright

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had finished breakfast without any damage, for which Kagome was eternally grateful. It had been an awkward morning for Kagome, trying to keep the two brothers from fighting. So far, there hadn't been any major problems. Inuyasha had finished his ramen, and left the group to go into the livingroom, leaving his bowl behind on the table. Kagome watched him leave and then turned her gaze to the abandoned bowl. She sighed before getting up to put it into the sink. She noticed that there was a lot building up in there; she would have to run the dishwasher soon. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen on the way back to her seat, Kagome decided that she had better make a grocery list.

"Hmm" she thought, "What do we need?" She tapped the pen on the table a couple times as a subconscious action before getting up to dig through the fridge to see what they were missing.

"Hey Sesshomaru-sama" she called over her shoulder, "Could you write down all the stuff I call out? That way, we can get to the store quicker"

"Yes" he answered, picking up the odd writing implement. He then looked up at the miko, waiting for her to say something.

"Butter" she said. He wrote it down.

"Milk" she called, and again, he wrote it down.

"Eggs, ketchup, pickles" She stood up and closed the door before making her way to the pantry.

"Pepsi" Sesshomaru said. She looked up at him. "Oh yes, of course. I completely forgot. Thank you! You can write that down too" He raised an eyebrow an her show of thanks. You didn't see that from a human everyday.

"Ok, let's see here" the miko continued, " Chips, pretzels, crackers, cookies, ramen, more ramen, even more ramen, no, you don't have to write that down three times, flour, sugar, macaroni and cheese, canned veggies, and uh, anything I may find out there" Sesshomaru finished up the list, and set down the pen. Kagome straightened up and turned to Rin.

"You, young lady, are due for another pill"

Rin nodded and grabbed the bottle off of the counter while Kagome got her a glass of water. Rin swallowed the medicine before sitting back down.

"Do you guys want to get showers again before we go out? I know Inuyasha won't get one"

"Yes" replied Sesshomaru, standing up. Rin followed and the three of them entered the livingroom to find Jaken and Inuyasha absorbed in the Springer show.

"What did I say about Springer?" Kagome asked warningly.

"Nothing actually" replied Jaken as a girl on the show yanked her shirt off, "It was Sesshoma--" the toad was cut off as Sesshomaru kicked him across the room.

"You will not watch this 'Springer' " the taiyoukai warned. Sesshomaru looked at Rin, and discovered that she hadn't been paying attention to the screen at all, which was a good thing in his book. All he needed was for this time to corrupt Rin's mind.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha remarked snidely, "You can't fight me, remember?"

"Inuyasha" Kagome coldly said, "Just because Sesshomaru can't hurt you doesn't mean you have the right to taunt him about it. If I remember correctly, you can't do a thing to him either!"

That shut Inuyasha up. He grabbed the remote and changed the channel to something more appropriate. "Now, Sesshomaru, Rin and I are all going to take showers before we go to the store ok? So, don't kill the livingroom while we're upstairs. Jaken" Kagome said, effectively catching the toad's attention, "watch Inuyasha, and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid"

"Hey! Why are you leaving the toad in charge!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Because I know you Inuyasha. You're bound to break something or other. But it's not entirely your fault!" Kagome assured, seeing that the hanyou was growling a bit, "You're just naturally, er, curious. Plus, I've left Jaken here by himself twice, and nothing bad has happened, so I know he can be trusted with the house, capiche?"

"Feh" Inuyasha huffed, crossing his arms, and leaning his back against the couch. Jaken nodded. "This Jaken will keep the stupid Inuyasha in his place!" That earned the poor youkai a trip into the wall, courtesy of the hanyou in red. Kagome sighed, and turned to lead the other two up the stairs. Once they reached the top, they headed towards Kagome's room.

"Who's going to go first?" she asked.

"You can, Kagome-chan" Rin answered. Kagome nodded and grabbed some clothes before entering the bathroom and closing the door. The sound of running water soon followed.

Rin suddenly jumped up. "Rin will be right back, ok Sesshomaru-sama?" After receiving an affermative from her lord, the little girl exited the bedroom and raced downstairs, only to come back up a minute later, the book of fairytales she had been given by Kagome in hand.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Please read Rin a story!" the girl asked, holding the book above her head for Sesshomaru to see. He looked down at her blankly.

"Please!" she pleaded with puppydog eyes.

Sighing internally, the taiyoukai gently took the book from his ward's hands and sat himself on the edge of the cot, Rin climbing up right beside him excitedly. He looked at her once more before opening the book to it's title page.

"A Book Of Fairytales" he read aloud. 'How original' he thought. He turned the page to reveal the list of contents. Sesshomaru scanned down the page, reading all of the different titles.

"Which one do you want to hear, Rin?" he asked. She randomly pointed at a title, and he turned to the page instructed before beginning to read.

"The Ugly Duckling" he read, "One Sunny day, when the wildflowers were nodding in the heat, a mother duck sat on her nest. She had found a shady spot in some weeds at the edge of the pond. It seemed to the duck that she had been sitting on her eggs for a very long time. Then, one morning, she heard a tiny sound from one of the eggs" Sesshomaru paused there to let Rin soak in the story thus far before staring at the next words blankly. He was not going to enjoy this. "Peep, peep" he said flatly, causing Rin to giggle a bit. He continued, "A little duckling scuttled" he paused again. 'I don't think I've ever used the word 'scuttled' in my life, nor most likely will I have the need to use it again' he thought, perplexed.

"Sesshomaru-sama! What happened to the ducky?" Rin urged. Sesshomaru sighed yet again before reading on.

"out from under her feathers. All at once, there were little sounds from more of the eggs. Before long, twelve fluffy little ducklings--"

"Like your tail Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin interrupted, looking up at him curiously. He looked down at her with a strange expression. Really, this girl came up with the strangest things.

"No Rin, not like my tail" he said.

"Oh" she replied, "Rin would think it would be funny if Sesshomaru-sama's tail was made of baby ducks!" she laughed to herself.

"Indeed" he replied before continuing.

"Before long, twelve fluffy little ducklings were cuddled up to their mother. 'It's lovely to see you my dears' she quacked. 'The wait has been so long' But one of the eggs - the largest of all - had not yet hatched"

Sesshomaru stared coldly at the book. It was making him say things that were completely out of character. But one look at Rin's face, that was so absorbed in the story, wouldn't let him stop reading. So, he continued reading the story he was sure was making him stupider by the second.

" 'How annoying' said the mother duck, and she settled down to wait a little longer. Sure enough, a day or two later, there was a tap-tapping from the egg" Sesshomaru mentally growled. Yet more of those words that would make one think he was a push-over if he was caught saying them in public. Is this what humans thought to be entertaining? For it was surely overrated.

"First, a little beak appeared. Then a little head peeked out. At last, a funny little bird stood in the nest. Well! The mother duck could hardly bear to look at the youngster. He really was the ugliest bird she had ever seen. He didn't look like a duckling at all. 'I'll push him into the water' said the mother duck. 'If he cannot swim, I'll know he is a turkey or some other kind of bird" Sesshomaru felt minor annoyance at this. What mother would do that to her offspring? At that moment, Kagome re-entered the bedroom dressed in capris and a T-shirt, her hair still wrapped up in a towel.

"Next" she called, going over to her hairbrush which was resting on the nightstand.

"Rin. Go" Sesshomaru said, and the girl scampered off towards the bathroom after receiving clothes from Kagome. The said miko strolled over to the taiyoukai, brush in hand, and looked at the book in his hand.

"The Ugly Duckling, huh?" she asked, a slight grin on her face. He looked up at her with a mild glare.

"One of your favorites?" she asked, the grin slowly growing. He blinked, but said nothing. Kagome shrugged, giving up on the dog demon. If she was going to bother someone, she supposed she had better choose a candidate who would actually react to her teasing. Kagome went over to her mirror to finish brushing out her hair. A shout from downstairs temporarily stalled her progress. She ran out to the top of the stairs when she heard a familiar squawk following the yell.

"Sit!" she yelled before returning to her previous activities.

Rin returned from her shower dressed in a blue sundress.

"Sesshomaru-sama's turn!" she announced, bouncing onto her cot. Kagome handed him a set of clothes and he disappeared into the bathroom.

"Rin" Kagome said, "Do you want me to do your hair for you?"

"Yes please!"

Kagome climbed onto the cot and situated herself behind the girl and brushed out her hair before pulling it into a ponytail. She then pulled her own hair up. Rin watched as Kagome stood up and went over to a little box on her dresser and opened it up and pulled out some money before closing it up again and locking it.

"That's my birthday money" Kagome explained to Rin, who nodded.

Sesshomaru opened the bathroom door and came into Kagome's room, his hair and tail soaked once again. Rin dried his hair and brushed it while Sesshomaru worked on his tail before casually throwing it over his white T-shirt clad shoulder. He retreived his swords, which were against the bathroom wall, and was about to equip them before deciding not to. This didn't seem like a world he would need anything more then his poison claws and whip for. His swords weren't necessary.

"Ready to go?" Kagome asked.

"Yes" Sesshomaru answered, turning to head out the door and down the stairs. The three reached the bottom and Inuyasha was against one wall, arms crossed and an irritated look on his face, while Jaken was on the couch, watching some comic on television.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, "What was with all that commotion I heard earlier?"

Instead of answering, Inuyasha blushed slightly, much to Kagome's surprise, and turned away from her.

"Inuyasha was going through the channels" Jaken explained, "and he found one that when some girl took her shirt off, it wasn't blocked at all. He stopped changing the channel there. This Jaken didn't think that Sesshomaru-sama or you would be very pleased to see that so I took the remote and changed the channel. Inuyasha yelled and hit me. He's been sulking in the corner ever since you sat him" Jaken finished, earning a death glare from the hanyou. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and sighed.

"Inuyasha, you're as bad as Miroku!" Kagome said. "What channel would show that anyway?"

"I think it was HBO" Jaken said.

"Well" Inuyasha said, trying to change the subject. Sesshomaru smirking at him with an eyebrow raised from behind Kagome's back wasn't helping much, "are you ready to go the the store yet?"

"Yeah, but you have to change first"

"No way"

"Inuyasha!"

"No!"

"Fine! At lease wear a hat to cover your ears, ok?"

"Feh"

Kagome sighed for what seemed like the hundreth time that day. They made their way towards the door and put on their shoes.

"Since you're staying here, is there anything special you want Jaken?" Kagome called back to the livingroom. Jaken came waddling out to her.

"This Jaken would like some more chocolate"

Kagome blinked, "Oh, so you liked that stuff huh? Well, I'll buy an extra big bag for you in exchange for holding down the fort while I'm gone, ok?"

"Ok, thank you Kagome" Jaken replied before returning to the livingroom. Kagome watched him go in wonder.

'He used my name' she thought. She dismissed it, and handed Inuyasha his hat. Once she was sure it was placed securly on his head, the group headed out the door.

'Hey, it looks like we'll have to take the bus again' Kagome thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yes, I know I promised the grocery store, but I wanted to get at least something posted. If I don't put the grocery store in the next chapter, may everyone come whack me in the kneecaps with a waffle iron. You can hold me to that too!

As always, please review!


	14. The Grocery Store

Television, Cars, and Coffee Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Sheesh!

* * *

The group ventured down the sidewalk, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha as far away from eachother as possible. 

"The what?" Inuyasha asked after Kagome told them how they were getting to the store.

"The Bus" she repeated.

"...the what?"

Kagome sighed as Rin giggled. Sesshomaru gave his half-brother a blank look out of the corner of his eye.

"You'll see when we get there" Kagome said as they reached the bus stop. The girls sat on the bench as both of the brothers elected to stand on either side of them.

Kagome tried not to react to any of the passing people who were giving the bunch odd looks. Most of them were directed towards Inuyasha. It wasn't everyday that you saw someone in the middle of a city dressed in a completely red outfit with a baseball cap. A fair share of the glances were directed towards the Taiyoukai as well. His pointed ears weren't exactly normal in the area. But the thing that stood out most on both of them was their long, silver hair. People walking by just couldn't keep their gaze from falling on it.

They would follow up by looking down at the ground and walking off, pretending that they hadn't even seen either of the youkai. Of course, nobody, save the two girls inbetween them, knew what they really were, for which Kagome was grateful. She could just imagine the chaos that would insue if they were found out. Permitting Inuyasha to wear his usual attire was pushing it; she just hoped his hat wouldn't fly off. That was sure to draw some attention.  
Kagome had to laugh to herself at this point. She could just imagine a raging mob chasing the two down the street with torches and pitchforks. Her grandfather would lead the pack, throwing sutras like there was no tomorrow. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome upon hearing her quiet laugh. Sesshomaru merely raised an eyebrow while Inuyasha, ever curious, just had to ask.

"What in the world is so funny!"

"Nothing important Inuyasha. I was just thinking" Kagome replied, a small smile still on her face. The hanyou crossed his arms and huffed.

"So, why are we just standing here again?" he asked, gesturing towards the ground.

"I told you Inuyasha, we're waiting for the bus!" Kagome replied, getting a little annoyed.

Inuyasha uncrossed his arms and looked straight into her eyes with complete seriousness before responding.

"...the what?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome rested her forehead on the cold glass of the window and stared out at the scenery with indifference. This was going to be a _long_ trip. She lifted her head slightly before letting it fall back where it was with a little 'thump'. She sighed, remembering what happened when the bus had finally arrived.

Kagome had been staring at Inuyasha in complete disbelief. Could he really be that thick? She had told him plenty of times they were taking the bus, hadn't she?

That was when the big automobile had turned the corner and headed towards them, completely averting Inuyasha's attention. This was also when Kagome realized that she hadn't had Inuyasha remove his sword before they left. Kagome could only watch in anxiety as Inuyasha growled at the oncoming object before unsheathing his sword and pointing it towards the offending bus. She was about to take action and sit the hanyou when someone cut her off.

"Inuyasha, are you as dense as to think the approaching bus is a threat?"

"Feh! How do you know it's the bus, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha spat.

Sesshomaru shook his head a bit, "Inuyasha, you truley are idiotic. Besides the fact that I have ridden the bus during previous encounters, if you would have taken the time to actually look at the approaching machine, you would have seen the word 'bus' on the front of it" Sesshomaru explained, and Kagome was sure that that sentence was the most she had ever heard out of the Taiyoukai in one breath.

Inuyasha looked at his half-brother angrily before swinging his attention back on the bus and discovered that it did indeed have the word 'bus' on the front of it in big, bold print. The hanyou blinked a couple of times before resheathing his Tetsusaiga and crossing his arms. The bus stopped in front of them and they got on. Kagome noticed at once that nobody else was on the bus except the driver and a little old lady at the very back. The miko payed the fee before sitting down in a seat. She looked up at the other three, waiting for them to sit down. Rin immediately launched herself into the spot beside Kagome. Sesshomaru then took the seat behind them. Kagome watched Inuyasha, waiting for him to sit down. He looked back at her.

"I'm not sitting with Sesshomaru" he growled.

Kagome by now, was losing patience with Inuyasha, and snapped, "Fine! Sit across from us then!" before turning to glare out the window at the innocent trees. The inu hanyou blinked at Kagome, slightly surprised at her sudden show of temper. What had he done now? Inuyasha chose to sit where she told him to, relieved that he hadn't been sat, which surprised him. He had received the dreaded punishment enough to know that when Kagome was in that sort of mood, a 'sit' was hiding just behind the corner if he didn't watch his step.

Yes, Kagome was truley beginning to regret allowing Inuyasha to stay there with them. The bus rolled to a stop, and the four of them got off. Kagome led them down the street, and into a large parking lot. Traveling down one of the aisles towards the store at the end, everyone except the miko stared at the building. It was huge! Nothing like they had ever seen, and to top it off, the archititecture was completely unfamiliar.

Sesshomaru blinked, taking in the design. 'Seems stable. It seems as if the humans have improved in this field as well' Inuyasha just gawked at it.

"Kagome!" he said, "this is a lot bigger than the other place you took me that one time!"

"Yes Inuyasha. That's because this is a supermarket"

"Supermarket?"

"Really big store"

"oh"

They entered the building only to be blasted in the face with airconditioning. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru immediately started sniffing lightly, taking in all the different scents of the place.

"First, we need to get a cart" Kagome announced, heading towards the area where they were kept. The old man who was stationed there pulled one out, and handed one over her. Smiling in gratitude at the man, she turned the cart around, and led Sesshomaru, Rin, and Inuyasha into the food section. Kagome had reloaded her wallet after they had returned from the pharmacy yesterday. Along with her birthday money, her mother had left her a small stash also, so she was set for a while. Reaching the produce section, Kagome pulled out her trusty list.

"Hmm" she said to herself, "In this aisle, we need... nothing that's on the list" she finished lamely. Kagome looked up from the list, and gazed around at the random fruits and vegetables.

"Grapes!" she announced, skitting over to the said fruit, and grabbing a bunch of them. She placed them in the cart, and proceeded to the next aisle, everyone trailing behind...

The next aisle was cereal.

"Ooooh!" Rin exclaimed, her eyes darting from one decorative color to the next. "Look! Cereal! Can we get some Kagome-chan? Can we? Can we?"

Rin, who was walking beside Sesshomaru, scampered away from him across the floor to the cereal and picking up a random box of the stuff before holding it up for Kagome to see.

"Um, Rin? I don't think you'll want that one" she said, relieving the child of the box that, on the front, in big, bold, red letters, said, 'BRAN FLAKES'.

Kagome set it back on the shelf, and grabbed a different one.

"How about this kind?"

"What's that, Kagome-chan?"

"Life. It tastes a lot better in my opinion"

"Ok then! Rin wants Life!"

Kagome nodded, and Rin added the cereal to the cart. The entered the next aisle, which had all of the refridgerated stuff in it. Kagome picked up all of the items she needed from there, and they continued on.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as the entered the ramen section. The hanyou's mouth practically dropped to the floor upon seeing the quantity and variety of the noodles. He took a few steps forward, head swivelling back and forth, taking in all the scenery, before he slowly but surely turned his head back to look at Kagome. She could tell by the gleam in his eyes that he was truely happy. Unable to deny him any more, Kagome gave in.

"Go ahead, Inuyasha. Pick some out!" she encouraged. He grinned at her before launching himself at the defenseless ramen, who, if they could talk, would have screamed bloody murder at the approaching hanyou. Sesshomaru watched his half-brother with mild interest. What was the big deal with the ramen? Hm... He would have study this matter further, but at a later time, he concluded. Right now, he had to call Rin back, who had wondered over towards the hanyou, and now was in danger of being flatten by him.

---------------------------------------------------------------

After the ramen incident, in which three helpless shopping carts sustained mild injuries, and five shoppers were slightly frightened, Kagome had to drag Inuyasha away from the section. They had managed to get everything else on the list with little damage, save one item.

'Please Sesshomaru' Kagome thought, 'handle yourself better than Inuyasha'

They arrived in the soft drink aisle, and the Taiyoukai immediately spotted the Pepsi, and strode over to it. He turned back to Kagome in silent question.

"Er, grab three. If you drink all that, we can always come back for more"

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru grabbed the bottles one at a time, having only one arm to work with, and set them into the cart. As he did this, Kagome noticed that he had the slightest of smiles on his face, one that if you weren't looking directly at him, you would miss it. Also, Kagome noted, his eyes were shining like a little kid's when he receives a gift. Kagome smiled at this. Who knew that Sesshomaru could be so innocent looking?

Inuyasha, who was still mad about being dragged away from the ramen after he only picked out five different kinds, was grumbling as he watched Sesshomaru grab the beverage and load it into the cart. How come he wasn't dragged away in the middle of getting his stuff? That just wasn't fair.. Inuyasha huffed, crossed his arms, and turned around. Sesshomaru finished up, and looked at Kagome, waiting for her to start moving. She smiled at him before turning the cart to the right and heading towards the candy aisle to pick up some chocolate for Jaken.

Picking up a bag of mini-snickers and adding it to the cart, Kagome turned to everyone else.

"Does anybody else want anything?" she asked.

Sesshomaru nodded, Inuyasha scoffed, still soar from the earlier events, and Rin cheered.

"Go ahead and pick something out" she said, and Sesshomaru and Rin made their selections, and added them to the cart.

"Ok? Are we done now?" Kagome asked.

"Feh. If I don't get anymore ramen, than yes"

Kagome sighed, completely exasperated. "Fine, Inuyasha. Go get one more, but hurry up, ok?"

Inuyasha immediately dropped his angry demeanor and grinned at the miko before running off, only to appear seconds later holding some ramen in his hand. Kagome took it off of him and dropped it into the cart.

"Ok!" she announced "We! Are! Done!"

She did a one-eighty with the cart and headed towards the check-out. They got in line, and Kagome started to put the contents of the cart onto the conveyer belt. She sighed at the amount of stuff she ended up buying, and grabbed another item, and tossed it into the pile. At this speed, they were going to be at the cash register forever! Then, completely out of the blue, another arm reached down into the cart, and grabbed some food, adding it onto the belt. Kagome's gaze rose up the arm, onto the owner's shoulder, and onto his face. She was shocked to see that it was Sesshomaru's. She looked at him questioningly, which he just returned the stare blankly before grabbing something else. Shrugging, Kagome continued to add stuff onto the line. Once they were finished, and the cashier had rung everything up, Kagome paid for the food, and they headed out the door.

Kagome looked down into the cart. There were six bags, so she handed two to Inuyasha, and she grabbed two, before looking at Sesshomaru who had already grabbed the remaining ones.

"Rin" Kagome said, "can you push the cart over here please?" Kagome led Rin to the cart collector, and had her add it to the other ones.

"Come on. He have to go, or we'll miss the bus" Kagome said flatly. She really was getting sick of the bus.

* * *

A/N: There you go! Chapter 14! Ha! I did put the grocery store in this chapter! So, that means know waffle irons to the kneecaps for me! Haha!

Personally, I really don't care much for the bus, but, as soon as I get a part time job, it'll probably be my main mode of transportation unless I want to walk the whole way downtown into the middle of the city. That doesn't bother me so much, actually. It's just that the city I live in is in a valley, and I live on the top of the valley, and all the jobs are located at the bottom. It's not so much the walking down, it's the walking up that I despise... how did I get on the subject of walking? Oh yeah, the bus. Let's just say, it's not my favortite mode of transportation...

Well, did you like the chapter? Did you? Huh? HUH? Even if you did, leave a review, and let me know! If you didn't, leave a review, and let me know! Until next chapter!


	15. Dinner and a Story

Television, Cars, and Coffee: Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, sadly

---------------------------------------------------------

Thankfully, this time, the trip on the bus went pretty smoothly. No annoying teenage girls, no Hojo, no nothing. It was wonderful, in Kagome's opinion. She smiled as the group excited the bus with the groceries in hand, glad for the little break in the chaos.

They returned to the house, and Kagome opened the front door. Kagome slipped off her shoes, and headed towards the livingroom to give Jaken his chocolate.

"Jaken! I have your-"

Jaken jumped and looked up at the miko; he hadn't even heard them return. Kagome meanwhile, was busy staring at the television screen, then at Jaken, then at the television screen again.

"I uh, I -" Jaken stammered as Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Rin entered the room to see what happened.

"Rin, cover your eyes"

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama"

----------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru sat on the couch with Rin right beside him. She had dozed off, and was using his side as a pillow. It was just him and Rin in the room. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru could sense, was up in the god tree, and the miko was in the kitchen, bustling around. Jaken, on the other hand, was unconscious in the well house.

Sesshomaru mentally sighed as he took another drink of his Pepsi and recalled earlier events. He had been an unusually good mood, considering he had been forced to be in the company of his blasted half-brother for a good length of time. He had gotten his Pepsi, Rin seemed to be content, and no pathetic humans had attempted to challenge him for a while. Yes, one could say Sesshomaru was pleased with the day's turn outs, not that he would ever admit it. Then, his good mood had been shattered within two seconds when he had stepped into the miko's livingroom.

Jaken had once again been watching more.. explict..material on the picture box, television, if he remembered correctly. He cursed himself for not predicting this. It had happened multiple times already, and yet, the taiyoukai had still given Jaken the benefit of the doubt.

One more 'mistake' like this one, Sesshomaru vowed, and Jaken would find himself back in the feudal era before he even knew what hit him. And Sesshomaru would definitely hit him.

Rin turned over, causing Sesshomaru to abondon his thoughts, and look down at the small form of his sleeping ward. She had been out for about an hour. He supposed the trip to the market had worn her out, and adding on the fact that she's sick probably didn't help things. Kagome had informed him earlier that once Rin had twenty four hours worth of medicine in her, she would be no longer contagious. It had been almost that long since her first pill yesterday, so with no doubt, she would be running around like her old self again in no time.

Kagome came in the livingroom to see Sesshomaru sitting stoically on the couch. But, she noticed, his cold look was somewhat ruined by the little girl snoring away while she leaned on him. Smiling to herself, Kagome set down the pill and glass of water on the table in front of the Taiyoukai.

"Can you have her take this when she wakes up?"

At his nod, she gave him a small smile before retreating to the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in a little bit" she called over her shoulder, "we're having cheeseburgers"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner had been...interesting, in Kagome's opinion. First, once the burgers were done, she had to hunt down Inuyasha, who she found snoring, yes snoring, in the god tree. Sesshomaru had woken up Rin, told her to take her pill, and informed her it was time to eat while Kagome, having successfully awoken Inuyasha, had ventured down to the wellhouse to get Jaken. He was still out of it, so she decided to leave him. If he woke up later, she thought, she would make something for him.

Kagome returned to the kitchen, and had everyone sit at the table, but of course, this was made difficult by the fact that Inuyasha refused point blank to sit anywhere near Sesshomaru. So, after a few a few choice words and a 'sit' threat, Inuyasha sat on one end of the table while Sesshomaru sat on the other. Rin and Kagome sat in the middle. The miko placed the plate of hamburgers in the middle of the table so everyone could help themselves before taking a few and setting them on her plate.

Everyone else just stared at the hamburgers like they would jump up and tap dance at any moment. Kagome, seeing their looks, sighed.

"Hamburgers" she said, pointing at them, "Food, eat" Sesshomaru looked at her and raised at eyebrow at her lack of sentence structure. She gave him a flat look that he returned tenfold.

Rin, deciding to try one of the weird circle foods, grabbed one, and bit into the edge. She smiled and looked at Sesshomaru expectantly. He caught her gaze, which was so hopeful. She didn't have to even say the phrase 'Sesshomaru-sama, please try one' because her look burned the sentence into his mind by itself. Dropping her gaze, Sesshomaru grabbed a hamburger and sampled it, all the time, being observed by Kagome and Inuyasha. He decided that they weren't half bad, but would be better with..

Sesshomaru abruptly stood up, and opened the fridge. Thirty seconds later, he was settled back in his chair, a glass of pop in front of him.

All that remained was Inuyasha. The three turned there gazing upon them, waiting.

"What?" he asked. They were silent.

"Will you quit lookin' at me like that already!" he said, crossing his arms.

"Inuyasha" Kagome spoke, "eat"

Inuyasha just turned his nose up. "You know I'd rather have ram-" he stopped, catching the glare Kagome was giving him.

"Inuyasha, I just went through all the trouble cooking this meal, at least you could try some of it! I even made fries!" Kagome's anger disapated immediately.

"The fries!" she yelled, rushing over to the oven, and whipping it open. She pulled on her oven mits and retreived the tray of fries out of the heat. Relieved that they weren't burnt, she dumped them onto a plate, salted them and brought them to the table. Kagome then went to the fridge and got out all the condements, having forgotten to do so beforehand.

She returned to the table and set the stuff down. You use ketchup for the fries, and everything for the burgers, although you don't have to use everything if you don't want to" she explained before looking at Inuyasha again.

"Eat"

"No"

"Eat!"

"No!"

"Inuyasha.."

"Feh"

Kagome glared at the hanyou, and he ignored her. "If you don't at least try one, I'll make you regret it" Kagome said in a dangerously sweet voice. Inuyasha gulped and looked at her. She held his gaze, silently challenging him not to listen. Giving in, Inuyasha broke her gaze, and reluctantly grabbed a hamburger before trying it. He was surprised, they were good. He glanced at Kagome again to see her smiling. "Now the fries" she said, pointing to the yellowish stick-things at the end of the table.

Inuyasha reluctantly grabbed one, and found that he liked them too.

"Rin, did you take your pill?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. Sesshomaru-sama told me to"

"Ok, just making sure"

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru answereed.

"Will Sesshomaru-sama try a fry?"

---------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------

Sesshomaru had taken over the job of giving Rin her medication at the appropriate times, as he had informed Kagome of this after she found him with the bottle in his hand. 'Well, that's one less thing I have to worry about' she thought to herself. She was in the shower, and hopefully, nothing too bad would happen while she was gone.

Inuyasha was once again up in the god tree, and Sesshomaru was seated on the couch. Rin ran up to him, her book of fairytales in hand. "Will Sesshomaru-sama read more about the ducks to Rin?" she asked.

Sesshomaru looked at her and mentally sighed. He grabbed the book from her hand, and she climbed up beside him on the couch. The Taiyoukai opened the book on his lap, and Rin leaned against his side to get a better view. 'Where did I leave off?' he thought to himself, 'Ah yes, right after the mother dumped her offspring in the river, the fool'.

Sesshomaru then began to read:

"As night fell, he came, tired and hungry, to a wild marsh, where little frogs jumped and croaked in the moonlight. In the morning, the wild ducks who lived there found a stranger among them"

"That was the duckie, right Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Yes Rin" Sesshomaru sighed. In all his hundreds of years, he never thought he'd be reading a fairytale to a little kid, but nevertheless, he continued.

" 'We've never seen a duck as ugly as you!' they laughed. 'But you can live here if you like, as long as you don't get in the way'. The little duckling was still lonely, but at least no one bullied him. Then one morning, as he swam by the bank, he suddenly saw a dog running through the reeds. All around the marsh, hunters and their dogs were gethering. The little duckling hid in the reeds all day, trembling with fright as shots whistled over his bowed head. That night, he once again fled as fast as he could from his unsafe home"

"What did it mean when the book said, 'shots fired' Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru had to think about this, only coming up with one possible solution. "Guns, Rin, I believe"

'Hm' he thought, 'the humans only recently started using guns in the fuedal era. It looks as though they've improved their weaponry also' He continued.

"The weather was growing colder, and the wind was ruffling his feathers, when he came to a tumbledown cottage and crept inside to escape the coming storm. An old woman lived in the cottage with her cat and her hen. She let the duckling stay, but the cat and hen were not very friendly. 'Can you lay eggs?' they asked. 'Or purr, or catch mice?'.

'No' whispered the duckling. 'Then you're no use at all' said the cat and hen. At last, the duckling could bear the unkindness no longer. He wandered out into the world once more"

"Poor ducky! Sesshomaru-sama, don't you think he's a poor ducky?"

"Yes" Sesshomaru answered hesitantly, "a poor...ducky" Rin laughed suddenly.

"Why are you laughing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sesshomaru-sama said 'ducky' !" she responded, grinning. He gave her a flat look before refocusing his attention on the book.

"But gradually, the days became lighter. The grass began to grow, and spring flowers appeared. The bird found that his wings her stronger, and he could fly swiftly over the water. One afternoon, he caught sight of the beautiful white birds he loved so much far below. 'I must talk to them, just once' thought the young bird, 'even if they attack me because I am so ugly' ".

"As he landed, the swans rushed towards him, beating their wings. the bird bowed his head, waiting for their attack. As he did so, he saw his reflection. He wasn't an ugly duckling at all! Through thw winter months he had grown up... into a beautiful white swan! The other swans had come to welcome him.

No bird was ever so happy, as he swam with his new friends. Later, two children came to feed the swans. 'Oh look!' they cried, 'there's a new one! And he's the most beautiful swan of all!' ...the end" Sesshomaru finished, and Rin clapped.

"So the ducky was a baby swan?" Rin asked.

"Yes" Sesshomaru answered. He felt the end was rather rushed, but as long as Rin was happy, he didn't mind.

"Rin really liked that story Sesshomaru-sama. Can you read it to Rin again some time?"

He looked at her hesitantly, "We'll see"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, here's anothe chapter - hope you all enjoy it! Thanks everyone who reviewed so far.. I've give you each a hug if I could! There are probably a few grammar mistakes, seeing as I don't have a beta, so try to forgive me if you find any.

Anyways, please review!


	16. The Return

Television, Cars, and Coffee: Chapter 16 - Returning

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor will I ever.

----------------------------------------

Inuyasha had jumped into Kagome's open window, and was waiting for her to return from her shower. He landed on her bed and let out a soft growl. Sesshomaru's scent was all over the place in there! Inuyasha continued to grumble to himself until the bedroom door opened and Kagome walked in the room with wet hair and a towl around her shoulders. She looked up at him. "Was there something you needed Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Yeah" he replied gruffly, "We agreed Saturday morning, remember? It's way past then. I've given you plenty of extra time, even you have to admit it"

She looked at him with a small frown before replying, "Yes, I suppose you're right. So, do you want to tell the demon lord down stairs that he has to leave the house, or should I?" Inuyasha blinked. He had forgotten about that. "Uh..." he stuttered, "I'll do it, since you still have to dry your hair and all" Kagome smiled at him.

"Thanks Inuyasha. Just don't do anything...reckless"

"Keh" Inuyasha replied before exiting Kagome's room and making his way down stairs towards the livingroom where he knew his brother was. He leapt down the last ten steps and landed on all fours before straightening up again and entering the livingroom. Sesshomaru, who was settled on the couch with Rin beside him and Jaken on the floor in front of him, looked up upon his arrival. "You have to leave Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said, crossing his arms. Sesshomaru blinked.

------------------------------------------

Kagome had just finished combing her hair when she heard a crash from downstairs. She sighed and ran down the hallway to the staircase where she could hear yells floating up from the livingroom. She hurried down the stairs to the cause of all the commotion.

"Keh! I said you had to get your hide outta here Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled at his halfbrother on the other side of the room.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyebrows at the hanyou before turning his gaze to the miko who had just entered the room. "What was that crash?" she asked, flustered. Inuyasha turned to look at her. "Sesshomaru over there tried to kick Jaken at me" Kagome blinked and looked at Sesshomaru, looking for confirmation. He merely looked back at her blankly. Kagome turned back to Inuyasha. "Ok. I know I promised we'd go on Saturday, today, so let me get my stuff packed. Sesshomaru" she called to the Taiyoukai, "I'm sorry, but a promise is a promise. I have to leave, and I can't leave you guys here alone. Not that I don't think you'd be able to manage" she added in quickly, seeing his eyes narrow. He didn' t answer right away, but after a few seconds, he replied. "Tomorrow is the fullmoon, correct?"

Slightly caught off guard by the randomness of the question, Kagome answered, "Yes, I believe so"

"Very well then" he replied, "I must return to the western lands. There is business that needs attending to" Inuyasha just looked at Sesshomaru. Had it really been that easy to get him to leave?

"But, before that" the Taiyoukai continued.

Nevermind.

"Miko. I seek to strike a deal with you"

"Me?" Kagome asked.

"..."

"Oh of course you meant me. What other miko is there around here? Ehehe"

"..."

"So, uh, what did you need?"

"I wish to strike a deal concerning the Pepsi drink" Kagome blinked. That was unexpected, yet in some twisted obscure way, that was exactly what she thought he'd say.

"Everytime you return here" he continued, "You will gather some of it to bring back with you to deliver to me. Of course, you will be paid in return for your efforts"

Kagome thought about it. The group could always use extra money. It's not like they had a steady income, unless you counted Miroku's exorcisms. But, even then, not much profit was made in that field either.

"How much are you talking?" she questioned, feeling brave. Sesshomaru thought about this.

"As much as the drink costs, in addition to fifty percent more, for your labor charge" he replied. Kagome held his gaze, and considered the offer.

"Done" she said finally, and he smirked.

"Ok, ok. Now that you're all done playing the business person Kagome, could you pick up the pace a little?" Inuyasha cut in.

"Yes, yes, ok. Hold your horses" Kagome replied before going off to pack. "Sesshomaru" she called over her shoulder, "Go ahead that grab the pepsi that's in the fridge. I can always get more later"

He nodded at her back and disappeared into the kitchen. Kagome re-entered the livingroom fifteen minutes later, her huge yellow bad flung over her shoulder. Sesshomaru had returned, and the three bottles of pop along with the three books Kagome had gotten him and Rin, Jaken's candy, and Rin's nailpolish were sitting on the coffee table.

"I'll get you a bag" Kagome volunteered, going into the kitchen only to return a second later with a few grocery bags. She loaded stuff into the bags and handed them to Sesshomaru. He grabbed them and nodded in return.

"Ok" Kagome announced, everyone ready? Do you have Rin's medicine Sesshomaru? Remember, three times a day"

"Hai, I have it" he replied.

"Yes! We're all ready!" Rin cheered, jumping up.

"Right, let's go then"

Then exited the house after Kagome left a note for her mom and locked the door. The group crossed the cement and entered the well house. "Now" Kagome said, "we'll have to grab onto eachother again"

"We're not all going to fit" Inuyasha said, peering down into the darkness of the well.

"You're right. Inuyasha, you go through first with Jaken and I'll follow with Sesshomaru and Rin"

"Why do I have to take Jaken?!" Inuyasha protested.

"Would you rather take Sesshomaru?" questioned Kagome.

"Good point" Inuyasha replied hurriedly, and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. The hanyou grabbed the toad youkai by the shoulder and leapt, the blue light surrounding them.

Once they were gone, Kagome grabbed onto Rin's hand, and she in turn, grabbed onto Sesshomaru's. The three of them jumped over the edge of the well. They were engulfed in the blue light and transported back to the past.

They arrived in the fuedal era seconds later, and Kagome climbed the vines up the wall while Sesshomaru jumped out, taking Rin with him. Once Kagome reached the top, she saw Inuyasha and everyone waiting for her.

"I shall return for more pepsi in the future" Sesshomaru informed her, 'and you will be paid for it then, along with money for the books you purchased"

Kagome nodded, "Ok, but don't worry about the books. Let's just call them gifts, ok?"

"As you wish" Sesshomaru replied before turning around and walking away.

"Rin, Jaken" he called over his shoulder, "Come"

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama!" the yelled, chasing after him.

"Goodbye Kagome-chan!" Rin called back at the miko once they were a good distance away, "See you soon!"

"Bye Rin!" Kagome called back, waving.

Once they were out of sight, Kagome turned towards Inuyasha. "So" she said, "Jewel shards?"

Inuyasha smirked, "Jewel shards"

They began walking down towards Kaede's village when Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara appeared coming up the hill. Kagome smiled.

'Ah, everything's finally back to normal' she thought as a little furball of a fox collided with her stomach.

* * *

A/N: It's finally finished! Done! Haha! I've been working on this for some ten odd months, and now, it's finally done! Wow, it's a weight off of my shoulders, but I'm sort of sad to see that it's finished as well. There is a possibility of a sequel, but that all depends on whether anybody wants one or not. Let me know if you do. 

I had to finish here because...well... I sort of ran out of plot line. Hm. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted. Thankyou to everyone who reviewed! You don't know how much I appreciated each and every single one! laughs Well, until next time, until next fic, I bid you all adieu.


End file.
